Si tú me dejas
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: - Ese mocoso te importa de verdad, ¿no? –preguntó Sirius. - Si por mocoso te refieres a Jonathan, sí -respondió Remus. - Bien. Te ayudaré. - ¿Cómo dices? - Tengo la intuición de que vas a dedicar gran parte de tu tiempo, energía y esfuerzos en ayudar a ese chaval este curso, ¿no es así? Pues yo te ayudo. - ¿Y eso por qué? - ¿Tiene que haber un motivo? - Contigo casi siempre lo hay.
1. Jonathan y unas orejeras

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling, excepto los creados por mí.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, es decir, historia chico/chico. No sigas leyendo si no te agrada el tema.**

**RESUMEN: **último curso para los merodeadores. A los pocos días de empezar, un peculiar niño que acaba de llegar a Hogwarts se cruza en el camino de Remus. Después de unos cuantos y extraños encontronazos más, Remus decide mantenerse cerca para ayudarle en todo lo posible. Y con él, también el resto de los merodeadores.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ****me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre el título "Si tú me dejas". En este caso no es "dejar" como sinónimo de abandonar, sino el "dejar", como sinónimo de permitir. Pero es que me gusta mucho más como suena "Si tú me dejas" que "si tú me lo permites". Ya está, solo eso :X**

* * *

**SI TÚ ME DEJAS**

**CAPÍTULO 1: JONATHAN Y UNAS OREJERAS**

La primera vez que Remus reparó en Jonathan fue una noche cuando se lo encontró sentado en el corredor, cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda. El niño, alumno recién llegado a Hogwarts, parecía muy entretenido leyendo un cómic.

Remus iba cavilando en sus cosas y en un primer momento pasó de largo. Pero, como buen prefecto que había sido hasta el año anterior, al segundo se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

\- Hola – le saludó mostrando una amable sonrisa.

El niño no levantó la cabeza del cómic ni hizo muestras de haberle oído. Remus se acercó un poco y se agachó a su lado.

\- Eres de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? – a Remus le sonaba vagamente su cara de haberlo visto por la sala común – ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico no levantó los ojos de los dibujos que tenía delante, pero Remus supo que lo había escuchado porque se movió un poco, alejándose ligeramente de él.

\- Aquí hace frío. Estarías mucho mejor dentro. ¿Olvidaste la contraseña? Puedes entrar conmigo.

\- No. Me quedo aquí – dijo al fin el niño.

\- Vale – Remus parpadeó, sorprendido – Como quieras.

Se levantó y se dirigió al retrato, decidido a dar por terminada ya aquella extraña conversación.

Dijo la contraseña y el retrato se desplazó. No obstante, antes de entrar echó un último vistazo al niño. Luego miró su reloj y otra vez al chaval. Era una hora un poco rara para que el chico se encontrase allí fuera. Eran casi las once de la noche y a esa hora todos los alumnos deberían estar ya en sus respectivos dormitorios o salas comunes. En especial los alumnos de los primeros cursos.

\- No deberías quedarte mucho rato. Es tarde. Eres nuevo y quizás no lo sepas pero una de las normas del colegio es que…

_\- Ningún alumno tiene permitida la salida de la sala común a partir de las 12 de la noche, salvo si tiene autorización de un profesor_ – recitó el chico de carrerilla, dejando a Remus con un palmo de narices -. Lo sé. Pero todavía no son las 12.

\- Bien. Veo que no tengo por qué preocuparme.

Observó al chico unos segundos más, pero éste seguía con las narices metidas en su cómic, de donde no las había despegado en ningún momento, ni siquiera para dirigirse a él.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o qué? No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? – protestó la Señora Gorda.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Disculpa - Remus sacudió la cabeza y cruzó el retrato.

La segunda vez que volvió a toparse con él fue unos días después. Salía de clase de Transformaciones junto con sus amigos cuando un revuelo en el pasillo llamó su atención.

Varios alumnos de primer curso habían formado un corro alrededor de otros tres.

\- Eres un imbécil, Owen – decía una niña a voz en grito, señalando con el dedo a otro bastante más alto, aunque ella no parecía para nada intimidada – Lo has hecho a propósito. Sabes de sobra que eso le altera.

La niña señaló entonces a otro niño que estaba de pie detrás de ella, cabizbajo y que se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Remus lo reconoció como el niño del cómic.

Se separó de sus amigos y se acercó al grupo de primero.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Sirius, con el que había estado hablando hasta ese momento y al que acababa de dejar con la palabra en la boca.

Lo bueno de ser alumno de último año era que, entre otras cosas, al sacarles un par de cabezas a los alumnos recién llegados, éstes siempre se mostraban respetuosos, e incluso temerosos, cuando los mayores se acercaban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Hay algún problema? – todos enmudecieron cuando Remus apareció y habló tras ellos. Incluso alguno de los que simplemente estaban allí observando puso pies en polvorosa.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ya no eres prefecto – protestó Sirius a sus espaldas. Remus le ignoró y miró a los tres protagonistas.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, sí, claro – se apresuró a decir el tal Owen.

\- No, que va – saltó entonces la niña – Owen lleva todo el día molestando a Jonathan, dándole golpecitos en la silla y haciendo ruidos cuando sabe de sobra que eso le altera mucho. Y luego cuesta mucho calmarle.

\- ¡Eres una maldita chivata, Wayne! – gritó Owen. Jonathan, detrás de ella, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos con mayor fuerza contra sus orejas.

\- Ya basta. Venga, se acabó. Todo el mundo fuera de aquí. En cuanto a ti – dijo mirando a Owen-, ¿es necesario que llame a los prefectos? ¿O a la profesora McGonagall?

\- No, no. Ya me voy.

Y echó a correr por los pasillos no sin antes girarse y gritarle a la chica:

\- Me las pagarás por esto, Alexia Wayne. Lo juro.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo! – gritó Alexia de vuelta y mirándole con gesto desafiante. Detrás de ella, Jonathan dio un respingo cuando ella alzó la voz -. Oh, lo siento. Ya está, ya se ha ido ¿Jonathan? – la chica le tocó ligeramente el brazo, para llamar la atención de su amigo. Él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Al ver que ya no quedaba casi nadie allí bajó las manos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó Remus.

\- No, muchas gracias – contestó la chica -. Vámonos.

Alexia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo y echó a andar por el pasillo. Sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie más, Jonathan la siguió.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó entonces James, que se había quedado un poco atrás, con Peter.

\- La verdad, no lo sé – respondió Remus.

\- Cosas de críos. Olvídalo. Va, venga, vámonos ya que me muero de hambre – protestó Sirius, tirando de Remus para que le siguiera hacia el Gran Comedor.

Para su tercer encuentro con Jonathan no tuvo que esperar mucho. Ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena, se lo encontró en el vestíbulo, a unos metros de la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor, sentado en un saliente semioculto tras una estatua, hincándole el diente a una empanadilla.

\- Que aproveche – le dijo acercándose a él.

\- Gracias – le respondió alzando la vista un segundo y volviendo a centrarse en su cena.

\- ¿No estarías más cómodo cenando en el comedor?

\- No.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ha vuelto a meterse contigo ese chico?

\- No.

_No tengo tiempo para esto_, se dijo, pensando en darse por vencido y dar media vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, hizo una pregunta más.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?

\- Porque dentro hay mucho ruido. Demasiada gente. No me gusta.

\- Ah. Vale. Bueno, no te molesto. Nos vemos.

Ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando se cruzó con la profesora McGonagall, que salía. Se detuvo cuando vio que la mujer se dirigía hacia el chico.

\- Señor Lennox, ¿por qué no está usted cenando en el Gran Comedor junto a los demás alumnos?

\- Hay demasiado ruido y no me gusta – repitió el muchacho.

\- Qué me vas a contar… pero aunque no le agrade el bullicio de ahí dentro, aquí fuera no se puede comer.

\- ¿No se _puede_? – preguntó Jonathan, dejando de comer y torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, como si se concentrara en algo -. No he leído ninguna norma en la que se prohíba comer fuera del Gran Comedor.

\- Oh, bueno. Eso es porque hubo un error y le dimos el panfleto antiguo. Pero se han añadido normas recientemente y una de ellas es la que le acabo de referir. "Norma número 21: los alumnos no deben saltarse ninguna comida, salvo por motivos de enfermedad y siempre presentando justificante de la enfermería, y tampoco podrán sacar alimentos del Gran Comedor." Así que, si es usted tan amable, levántese y acompáñeme al Gran Comedor, por favor, para unirse a sus compañeros.

Remus observó a McGonagall, confuso y curioso. Que él supiera, no había habido ningún cambio en las normas de Hogwarts desde… puf, a saber. Al menos seguían siendo exactamente las mismas desde que él había llegado al colegio, y de eso hacía ya seis años.

McGonagall miró entonces hacia Remus, lanzándole una mirada que cogió desprevenido al chico: complicidad y diversión. Fue entonces que el joven licántropo se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía allí de pie como un pasmarote y escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Reanudó la marcha y cruzó la puerta hacia el comedor.

Pero no fue hasta el siguiente encontronazo, unos días después, que Remus tuvo el presentimiento de que, de una u otra forma, ese extraño chico acabaría por formar parte de su vida en ese su último año en Hogwarts.

En realidad fue con su amiga, Alexia Wayne, con la que se cruzó una tarde en las escaleras, camino a la torre Gryffindor.

Él subía tranquilamente cuando la vio bajar a trompicones.

\- ¡Ey! Cuidado – le advirtió.

Pero ella le ignoró y siguió bajando, casi sobrevolando, las escaleras. Desapareció por un pasillo. Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Entonces los ecos de sus gritos llegaron hasta él:

\- ¡Jonathan! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Jonathan!

Sonaba preocupada.

Remus la escuchó correr y abrir algunas puertas. Ella llamaba una y otra vez por su amigo.

Estaba pensando si debía o no inmiscuirse cuando la niña volvió a aparecer, esta vez corriendo escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Espera! – la agarró por un brazo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No lo encuentro. Llevo varias horas buscando y no lo encuentro.

\- ¿A tu amigo? ¿Jonathan?

\- Sí – la niña parecía asustada, pero entonces pareció reconocer a Remus -. Tú nos ayudaste el otro día. Ayúdame ahora a buscarlo, por favor.

\- No te preocupes, se habrá ido a dar una vuelta. O estará en algún rincón leyendo – Remus recordó sus primeras semanas en el castillo, cuando tenía once años y aquel gigantesco edifico y tanta gente nueva le sobrepasaba. Él también desaparecía y se ocultaba de sus nuevos compañeros, evitándolos y buscando escondites secretos donde disfrutar de la soledad y de la compañía de sus libros -. Seguro que a la hora de la cena aparecerá por el Gran Comedor.

\- ¡No! – gritó ella -. Tú no lo entiendes. Estaba muy alterado. Podría lastimarse. O a otra persona. Yo… intenté que se calmara pero no me escuchaba y, y… – Alexia parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Lastimarse? – Remus no entendía nada.

\- ¿Y si salió del castillo? ¿Y si se internó en el bosque? Podría perderse – la niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Parecía verdaderamente desesperada.

\- Vale, tranquila. Te ayudaré a buscar. ¿De acuerdo? Entre los dos acabaremos antes - Alexia asintió.

Aún sin llegar a comprender del todo la situación, Remus ayudó a Alexia a buscar a su amigo.

Mientras buscaban por pasillos, aulas, biblioteca, jardines y más lugares del castillo, Remus le hizo algunas preguntas a Alexia sobre Jonathan, tratando de averiguar algo sobre ese singular muchacho. Pero, más allá de algunas respuestas ambiguas, no consiguió gran información.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de infructuosa búsqueda y a la vista de que Alexia parecía a punto de entrar en estado de pánico (incluso empezaba a murmurar algo como que debería ir a buscar a Dumbledore), Remus decidió que era hora de recurrir al mapa del merodeador.

\- Oh, Alexia, espera aquí un momento. Olvidé darle un recado importante a un amigo. Bajo enseguida – le dijo cuando volvieron por segunda vez a la torre de Gryffindor para constatar que seguía sin haber señales del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué hay, Lunático? ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le saludó Sirius cuando le vio entrar por la puerta. Los tres estaban sobre la cama de James, reunidos alrededor del mapa.

\- Estábamos hablando de hacer una excursión a HoneyDokes a media noche. ¿Te apuntas?

\- ¿Qué? No sé, James, luego te digo… ¿podría consultar el mapa un momento?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Buscas a alguien en especial?

\- Sí, a un alumno de primero.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿De primero?

Tres preguntas hechas a la vez y tres pares de ojos fijos en él. Pero Remus no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Se concentró y revisó el mapa minuciosamente. Jonathan Lennox, Jonathan Lennox… ¡Ahí! Ah, no. Falsa alarma. Esa era la etiqueta de Johana Lowell. ¡Jonathan Lennox! Por fin.

\- Vaya – dijo un tanto impresionado.

Le devolvió el mapa a sus amigos y salió por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse con un "Vuelvo enseguida".

Bajaba las escaleras cuando sintió pasos tras él. Se detuvo y se giró bruscamente, dándose así de bruces con Sirius.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces, Canuto?

\- ¿Qué haces tú?

\- Ya os lo dije. Tengo un poco de prisa. Luego os lo explico. ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió cuando vio que Sirius bajaba tras él.

\- Contigo. Mi olfato me dice – dijo a la vez que se daba unos golpecitos en la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice – que estás tramando algo. Y no pienso perdérmelo.

\- Pues siento decirte que tienes el olfato atrofiado, amigo. Ya estoy aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Alexia, que le esperaba cerca de la puerta del retrato, moviendo nerviosamente una pierna -. Se me ha ocurrido un lugar donde todavía no hemos buscado.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Sígueme. Ah, Sí. Este es mi amigo Sirius. Ha insistido en venir a ayudarnos a buscar a Jonathan. Cuantos más mejor, ¿verdad?

\- Muchísimas gracias – con ambas manos Alexia le cogió la derecha de Sirius y se la agitó en un gesto que estaba entre un eufórico saludo, agradecimiento excesivo y puro nerviosismo.

\- Emm, de nada – contestó Sirius mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de confusión, y una pizca de reproche, a su amigo. Éste le sonrió burlón y se llevó el dedo índice a la nariz.

Remus les condujo por el castillo, bajando de nuevo hacia la entrada principal. Una vez en el vestíbulo se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían al sótano de Hufflepuff, las bajaron y continuaron por el corredor hasta detenerse delante de una pintura de un cuenco de frutas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Alexia.

\- ¿Ese niño a quién buscáis está aquí dentro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Dentro? ¿Dentro de dónde? –preguntó Alexia, que no entendía nada.

Sin decir nada, Remus extendió el brazo y tocó una de las frutas del cuenco. Una pera. Y en realidad no la tocó, sino que le hizo cosquillas.

Alexia estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo cuando, para su sorpresa, la pera se retorció, se rió y a continuación se transformó en el pomo verde de una puerta que acaba de aparecer ante sus narices.

\- Bienvenida a las cocinas de Hogwarts – dijo Remus abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso a Alexia. Y justo unos metros más allá, sentado a una de las larguísimas mesas, réplicas a las del Gran Comedor que tenían justo en el piso de encima, estaba Jonathan, degustando tranquilamente lo que parecía un delicioso pudding de chocolate.

\- ¿Ese chico otra vez? – preguntó Sirius.

…

La gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya desayunando cuando Sirius llegó, caminando con largas y fuertes zancadas. Se dejó caer en el banco de mala manera. Posó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, sus dedos enredándose en su despeinada negra cabellera.

\- Buenos días, Canuto – saludó alegremente Peter a su lado. Sirius soltó un gruñido -. ¿Mala noche?

Sirius levantó la cabeza y clavó la vista en Peter. Éste tragó saliva ante su gesto hosco y su mirada casi iracunda.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, confuso.

\- Pues que si no roncaras tanto, igual podría haber dormido un poco – espetó de malos modos el moreno.

\- No le eches la culpa a Peter – intervino James -. Sus ronquidos nunca te han impedido dormir a pierna suelta. Si no fuiste capaz de pegar ojo fue por tanta taza de café.

Sirius gruñó algo ininteligible. Apartó la vista de sus amigos y barrió el Gran Comedor con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Remus, que estaba en la entrada junto a la profesora McGonagall. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano hablando ya con un profesor?

Se fijó entonces que parecía un poco alterado. Quizás no a ojos inexpertos, que simplemente verían a un joven de séptimo año, ex - prefecto, manteniendo una tranquila conversación con un docente. Pero Sirius conocía bien a su amigo y estaba bastante seguro de que algo le inquietaba o preocupaba.

Cerca de ellos, como si la conversación no fuese con él, estaba ese niño rarito de primero al que Remus había ayudado en alguna ocasión.

Sirius frunció un poco el ceño.

La conversación llegó a su fin y cada uno se fue por su lado, la profesora McGonagall llevándose al niño con ella y Remus dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó James como saludo cuando Remus se sentó, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia la puerta principal, por donde acababan de salir profesora y alumno.

\- Más o menos – dijo Remus con voz cansada mientras se servía un poco de café en su taza.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase a ese chico? – preguntó entonces Sirius. Remus levantó la mirada y Sirius añadió -: No es asunto tuyo.

\- Quizá no. Pero sí me importa.

\- Siempre has sentido debilidad por las causas perdidas – comentó Sirius mientras cogía un bollo relleno de crema.

\- ¿Causa perdida? – preguntó Remus.

Sirius se detuvo en cuanto detectó un cierto tono peligroso en la voz de su amigo.

\- Estás sembrado hoy, eh, hermano – comentó entonces James con tono ligero -. Primero Peter, ahora Remus. Confieso que me siento un poco marginado.

\- Vete a la mierda, Cornamenta – le contestó mientras le daba un enorme mordisco al bollo.

\- Ah, eso está mejor.

Pero James se calló al ver los ánimos de sus compañeros. Intuyó que, al menos durante unos minutos, era mejor dejarlos estar y dejarse de bromas. Se hundió un poco en su asiento, resignado a pasar un desayuno en absoluto silencio y cargado de miradas hurañas.

…

\- Me aburro. ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Sirius, dejando caer de golpe sobre la cama el libro que había estado leyendo hasta hacía un segundo.

\- Una partida de Potterdrez – contestó Peter.

\- ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó James.

\- No, gracias – Sirius no tenía ganas de unirse al juego inventado por su amigo hacía unos años, y cuyas normas había cambiado tantas veces que ya ni recordaba cómo era - ¿Dónde está Lunático?

\- Ya hace un buen rato que dijo que se iba a la ducha. No creo que tarde mucho en volver.

Sin decir nada más, Sirius se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí encontró a Remus, envuelto en una nube de vapor, terminando de subirse el pantalón del pijama. Sirius se acercó al mueble del lavabo y, con un grácil salto y casi sin ayudarse de las manos, se sentó sobre la fría encimera.

Durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le había saludado al entrar. Simplemente contempló a su amigo mientras se peinaba y, después, se echaba la pasta de dientes sobre el cepillo.

\- ¿Te apetece una excursión a las cocinas?

\- ¿Todavía tienes hambre? Si tú solo te has comido casi medio pollo.

\- No mucha en realidad. ¿Y si subimos a la torre de astronomía? Está el cielo muy despejado.

\- ¿Te aburres? – preguntó Remus, con la boca llena de pasta de dientes, mientras se cepillaba con energía las muelas.

Sirius le entendió de todas formas.

\- Tal vez – le contestó al cabo de un buen rato

\- Me acabo de poner el pijama. No me apetece cambiarme otra vez.

\- Puedes ir así.

\- Estoy bastante cansado, la verdad – Remus se enjuagó la boca – Pregúntale a James o a Peter.

\- Si no te apetece ir, dímelo.

\- No me apetece ir, Sirius. Lo siento. Tal vez mañana.

\- Vale. ¡Eh! Oye, eso tiene mala pinta.

\- ¿El qué?

Sirius bajó de la encimera y se acercó a Remus, que acababa de darle la espalda para coger la parte de arriba de su pijama. Le sujetó por los hombros para que no se moviera y miró con atención la espalda de su amigo.

\- Este corte, el que te hiciste en la última luna llena. No tiene buen aspecto. ¿Te estás echando la pomada?

\- Ehhh…

\- ¡Remus!

\- ¡Se me olvidó!

\- ¡Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así!

\- Sí que me la he echado… los dos primeros días. Después, como ya no me dolía y, además, no es una zona muy accesible…

\- ¿Y por qué no pediste ayuda?

\- …

\- Joder, Remus, ni que fuera la primera vez que te ayudamos. Eres un cabezota. No sé a quién sales.

\- Bueno, mi madre dice que a mi padre. Pero él dice lo contrario. Así que… - el joven hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está la pomada?

\- En ese cajón.

Sirius soltó a su amigo y abrió el cajón para cogerla. Se echó una buena cantidad en una mano y a continuación se la extendió con cuidado sobre la piel.

\- Está un poco infectado.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto. A mí casi no me duele.

\- Hace un minuto dijiste que no te dolía. Ahora es un "casi".

Remus no respondió.

Sirius siguió extendiendo la crema, prestando especial cuidado en la zona que estaba algo más enrojecida. Había varias cicatrices más surcando la pálida piel de su amigo, pero la mayoría eran antiguas, de hacía varios meses. Algunas incluso de hace años.

\- Oye. Lo siento por lo de esta mañana. No era mi intención molestarte.

\- Lo sé. Y no pasa nada. Fue una tontería. Lo que pasa es que en ese momento yo me sentía un poco frustrado e impotente y reaccioné mal. Así que yo también lo siento. Además, todos conocemos de sobra tu humor de perros de las mañanas.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Bueno, esto ya está.

\- Gracias.

\- La próxima vez te llevo de las orejas directamente a la enfermería.

\- No será necesario. Lo prometo.

Sirius guardó la crema y a continuación se lavó las manos, mientras Remus se ponía con cuidado la parte de arriba del pijama.

\- Ese mocoso te importa de verdad, ¿no? – preguntó de pronto Sirius.

\- Si por mocoso te refieres a Jonathan, sí.

\- Bien. Te ayudaré.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tengo la intuición de que vas a dedicar gran parte de tu tiempo, energía y esfuerzos en ayudar a ese chaval este curso, ¿no es así? Pues yo te ayudo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¿Tiene que haber un motivo?

\- Contigo casi siempre lo hay.

\- Me parece interesante. Un reto.

\- Un reto… Sí, tal vez lo sea – la mirada de Remus se perdió unos segundos en la distancia, pero entonces volvió en sí y le miró con una sonrisa -. Me apetece algo dulce, ¿sigue en pie esa excursión a las cocinas?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

…

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, Owen!

Remus posó su taza de chocolate y giró un poco la cabeza. Alexia estaba discutiendo de nuevo con aquel otro niño.

Buscó con la mirada a Jonathan y lo vio alejándose de la mesa de Gryffindor con un par de bollos en cada mano.

\- Tu amiguito se escabulle de nuevo – comentó Sirius.

\- Ya lo veo.

Alexia y Owen seguían discutiendo. Él parecía en su salsa, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia en la cara. Ella trataba de seguir desayunando, como si no pasara nada, pero a juzgar por cómo se desmenuzaba la magdalena que tenía entre sus manos, estaba bastante cabreada.

\- De pronto ella se puso en pie.

\- ¿Tú también te vas? – dijo Owen -. Mejor. Corre, vete tras el bicho raro ese. Y no vuelvas, tarada.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpido trol descerebrado!

\- ¿Qué me has llamado?

\- ¿Además de descerebrado también estás sordo?

Sirius y Remus (y buena parte del gran comedor), no les quitaban ojo.

\- Menudo carácter tiene esa chica, eh – comentó Sirius mientras mojaba una galleta en su café.

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Remus miró a su amigo y vio su sonrisa cómplice. Sonrió a su vez.

\- Sí, la verdad es que yo también estaba pensando eso mismo.

\- Mira, mira. Fíjate. Si hasta coloca los brazos en jarras igual que ella. Es la misma pose – Sirius parecía muy divertido.

\- Shh, que te van a oír. Y no señales con el dedo.

Alexia soltó un bufido ante otro comentario despectivo de Owen.

\- Es imposible hablar contigo. Toma: cómete una magdalena, ridículo – soltó de pronto la chica, cogiendo una de una fuente y lanzándosela de malos modos a un desprevenido Owen.

Por desgracia, un par de prefectos que llevaban un rato observándolos, también vieron ese gesto de Alexia, por lo que la chica no se libró de que le descontaran cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

\- Vaya genio que se gasta la mocosa. Hasta da miedo.

\- Pues yo me alegro de que haya alguien para coger el testigo de Lily.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – James aparece de pronto, como atraído por la mención de la pelirroja -. Me ha parecido escuchar el nombre de Lily.

Sirius y Remus se ríen e intercambian una mirada.

\- Aquí nadie ha mencionado a Evans, Cornamenta. Empiezas a sufrir alucinaciones.

\- Lo que tú digas, Canuto, lo que tú digas. Pero yo sé lo que he oído.

James no llega a escuchar el nuevo comentario de su amigo porque la visión de una larga, sedosa y brillante melena pelirroja capta por completo su atención. Distracción que aprovecha Sirius para sacarse un frasquito de un bolsillo y verter un líquido en el vaso de zumo de calabaza que James.

\- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Poción crecepelo? ¿O la de la risa descontrolada? – susurra Remus.

\- No. Tabasco.

\- Ah. Bueno, yo me voy.

Remus apuró el chocolate que le quedaba en la taza y recogió sus cosas. No tenía ganas de presenciar lo que vendría a continuación.

Aún no había llegado a la puerta del comedor cuando llegó hasta él la escandalosa risa perruna de Sirius, acompañada de la tos y las maldiciones de James.

…

Las tripas de Sirius volvieron a sonar, reclamando con urgencia algo de comida. Él miró de un lado a otro, contemplando el terreno que había entre el castillo y el invernadero número dos, en cuyo exterior se encontraba esperando pacientemente, con la única compañía de Jonathan.

Se preguntó, por cuarta o quinta vez en apenas diez minutos, qué demonios estaría haciendo él allí, vigilando a ese maldito mocoso en vez de dar cuenta de un delicioso desayuno en el comedor, lugar donde deberían estar, junto al resto del colegio, y no allí.

Justamente hacia el comedor se dirigía con sus amigos cuando, por enésima vez en esa semana, se habían vuelto a encontrar a Jonathan escabulléndose por la gigantesca puerta con un par de bollos en cada mano. Y daba igual lo que le dijeran, o las amenazas de los profesores. Al chaval no le gustaba estar allí dentro y no había forma de convencerlo.

\- Tengo una idea – dijo de pronto Remus, poniéndose firme de repente, interrumpiéndose a él mismo cuando trataba de convencer al chico para que no volviera a escaparse.

Y mientras James y Peter siguieron su trayecto matinal, Sirius y Jonathan siguieron a Remus, que primero se dirigió al despacho de la profesora de herbología. Al no encontrarla allí, fue entonces cuando salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos.

La encontraron en el invernadero número dos, ultimando todos los detalles para la primera clase del día.

Y así estaban las cosas. Remus dentro, hablando de sabe Merlín qué asuntos con la profesora (Sirius no tenía ni idea de qué se traía entre manos porque su amigo no había querido decirles nada); y Sirius allí fuera, muerto de hambre y con la única compañía de aquel extraño chiquillo que en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Las tripas le rugieron de nuevo y Sirius se llevó una mano a la barriga, acariciándosela, como si eso pudiese calmar el doloroso vacío de su estómago.

Pero se lo había prometido. Le había prometido a Remus que le ayudaría. Y no lo iba a dejar tirado por un zumo de naranja, un café, un par de tostadas con mermelada de melocotón, un poco de queso fresco con un chorrito de miel por encima, y puede que también algún bollo relleno de un exquisito chocolate con avellanas…

_¡Mierda!_

Sirius se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Contempló de nuevo a aquel peculiar chico.

Jonathan se había sentado en un banco de piedra y había abierto uno de esos cómics que siempre llevaba encima. ¿De dónde los sacaba? ¿Dónde los guardaría? Parecían aparecer de la nada. Mirabas al chico un instante y no tenía nada en las manos; desviabas la vista un segundo y voilà, ahí estaba el cómic. Y hasta parecía que llevaba horas sumergido en la lectura.

\- ¿De qué va? – preguntó tratando de entablar un poco de conversación.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

_Mocoso insolente._

Con un suspiro resignado Sirius se sentó a su lado. El chico no despegó los ojos de las viñetas, no obstante, se movió un poco, alejándose de Sirius.

El moreno también se movió, acercándose de nuevo al chico. Y éste se alejó otro poco. Repitió el movimiento y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara de Sirius. El banco se estaba acabando. ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a pegarse a él? ¿El mocoso se caería al suelo?

Para su desencanto, no pudo averiguarlo porque justo en ese momento salió Remus del invernadero.

\- Tengo algo para ti – dijo acercándose a Jonathan. Éste levantó la vista y miró un segundo a Remus y después a lo que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¿Algo para mí? – preguntó, con la voz cargada de sorpresa.

\- Sí – Remus se agachó a su lado con una sonrisa -. Esto son unas orejeras. Se usan en segundo curso para trabajar con las mandrágoras.

\- Pero yo estoy en primero.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Dices que no te gusta estar en el Gran Comedor porque el ruido te molesta, ¿verdad? – Jonathan asintió -. Estas orejeras anulan el sonido. Si las llevas puestas, no podrás oír nada – Jonathan no dejaba de observar las orejeras, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos -. Puedes usarlas siempre que quieras. Menos en clase, por supuesto.

Remus le ofreció las orejeras. El chico dejó con rapidez el cómic sobre el banco y las cogió. Se las puso y miró con atención a todas partes.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Escuchas algo? – preguntó Remus, aunque sabía que no podría oírlo.

Y, en efecto, cuando Jonathan vio que no podía escuchar lo que le acaba de decir, sonrió feliz.

Sirius se sintió impresionado. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a aquel niño sonreír. Era una sensación extraña. Bonito pero a la vez también un poco triste.

En el corto trayecto de vuelta, Jonathan casi parecía trotar de felicidad. Se acercó a una fuente y ladeó la cabeza. La sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio que no podía escucharla.

\- Parece muy contento – comentó Sirius.

\- Sí. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. Aunque, de todas formas, tendré que hablarlo con los profesores. Espero que lo aprueben.

\- Encontrarás la forma de convencerlos de que es lo mejor – Sirius le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se acercó más a él, – Pero primero, hay algo mucho más importante que hacer. Muchísimo. Un asunto de vida o muerte.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡El desayuno! – y como queriendo ratificar sus palabras, sus tripas volvieron a sonar.


	2. Bosque y mutantes

**CAPÍTULO 2: BOSQUE Y MUTANTES**

Sirius atravesaba uno de los patios silbando tranquilamente, sumergido en su mundo. Sus zancadas eran largas y poderosas, a pesar de que no llevaba prisa. Su porte erguido y resuelto, pero a la vez despreocupado.

Una repentina brisa de aire atravesó el patio y, en su camino, revolvió su largo cabello negro. Unos cuantos mechones se le metieron en la cara. Los apartó con un gesto de la mano que, sin ser él consciente, hizo suspirar a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban no muy lejos de él.

Ni siquiera reparó en ellas. Su mente estaba en esos momentos en otro lugar. Uno en el que se sentía libre; libre de correr y saltar, de hacer lo que quisiese. Sintiendo la tierra húmeda y las hojas secas bajo sus patas, la brisa nocturna en su pelaje, el ulular de los búhos o el aleteo silencioso de algún halcón llegando a sus oídos desde distancias imposibles para el oído humano, y decenas de olores diferentes que captaba con su sensible y desarrollado olfato.

Tantísima información que hasta podría parecer que a uno le estallaría el cerebro. Pero no era así. Sirius adoraba ser Canuto. Tanto que no se conformaba con una sola noche al mes.

\- Es un bicho raro. Ya os lo dije el primer día. Y miradlo ahora. ¿Qué se cree que hace con esas estúpidas orejeras todo el día?

Sirius se detuvo de golpe. Si hubiese estado bajo su forma animaga, a Canuto se le hubiesen erguido las orejas de inmediato.

Pasaba en esos momentos al lado de un grupo de niños de primero que cuchicheaban y se reían. Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí hasta que a sus oídos llegaron las palabras "bicho raro" y "orejeras". Intuía que hablaban de Jonathan.

No se sorprendió cuando vio que, en su mayoría, se trataban de alumnos de Slytherin. Sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas, pero trató de serenarse. _No son más que unos críos_.

\- Los profesores han dicho que tenemos que ser pacientes y flexibles – añadió un alumno de Ravenclaw.

\- Sí, que es "especial" – dijo otro niño con tono burlón, uno flacucho y que llevaba su pelo castaño claro peinado de punta -. Otra manera de decir que es un bicho raro. Si hasta los de su propia casa pasan de él.

\- ¿Y qué más os da? No os ha hecho nada. Dejadlo en paz.

\- ¿Y tú por qué lo defiendes? ¿Es amigo tuyo, o qué? – volvió a hablar el pelo pincho.

\- No, no lo es. Pero tampoco me ha hecho nada. Además. Está feo hablar mal de los demás – y, dicho esto, el niño de Ravenclaw se levantó y se marchó.

\- "Está feo hablar mal de los demás" – repitió el pelo pincho, haciéndole la burla al que acababa de dejarlos. Los demás se echaron a reír.

\- Oye, ¿y si le gastamos una broma al bicho raro? Me han dicho que se cree prácticamente todo lo que se le dice – añadió otro niño de Slitheryn, el más alto del grupo.

\- Para eso primero habría que sortear a la fiera esa que no se separa casi nunca de él.

\- ¿Fiera? – preguntó el larguirucho.

\- Sí, la niña esa. Alexia Wayne – pelo pincho pronunció su nombre con desprecio.

\- Da igual. De todas formas, no importa lo que le queráis decir, no os va a oír. Siempre va con esas orejeras.

\- ¡Eso es! ¿Y si se las quitamos? Podemos escondérselas.

\- ¡Qué buena idea! ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- Eso, ¿cómo lo vais a hacer?

El grupo se calló de golpe y se giró para mirar a quien acababa de intervenir en su conversación. Detrás de ellos se encontraba, de pie y con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, un alumno de último curso que no les quitaba ojo. Algo salvaje parecía emanar de su mirada.

Algunos de los niños tragaron saliva. Otros retrocedieron un poco.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres? – habló pelo pincho, envalentonado al estar rodeado de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Sirius pudo notar cómo le temblaban ligeramente la voz y las manos, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa complacida – Aquí no se te pierde nada.

\- Todo lo contrario, ya que estáis hablando de mi amigo Jonathan… - _mierda, ¿cómo se apellidaba? Empezaba por L. Jonathan… Jonathan Mocoso Insolente. No, eso va a ser que no es_ -. Jonathan. Y no me gusta lo que he oído aquí.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser tu amigo, si tú eres… mayor?

\- ¿Y qué? Resulta que es mi amigo. Un buen amigo de toda la vida. Así que si os metéis con él, os estáis metiendo conmigo. ¿Lo entendéis? Quizás no muy bien porque sois nuevos y puede que no me conozcáis. Cierto, culpa mía. Me presentaré. Soy Sirius Black. Ah, por vuestras caras veo que habéis oído hablar de mí. Y de mis amigos, ¿verdad? Bien. Lo diré una sola vez: como me entere de que alguien, quien sea, insulta o se atreve siquiera a mirar mal a Jonathan, o que le desaparece cualquier objeto de su propiedad, iré a por vosotros. ¿Os queda claro? Me he quedado con vuestras caras, chavales.

\- No te tengo miedo.

\- ¿Y por qué tiemblas como un flan? – Sirius se acercó a pelo pincho, despacio pero de un modo intimidante que había pulido a lo largo de los años. Pelo pincho se echó hacia atrás, tropezó con uno de sus amigos y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Sirius se marchó de allí entre risas, con la imagen de la caída y la cara de susto del niño. Sabía que no estaba bien meterse con niños más pequeños que él (una parte de su mente evocó la cara de desaprobación, y una pizca de decepción, con la que le miraría Remus), pero al menos se le había pasado el enfado inicial. Con suerte esos críos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a plantearse meterse con Jonathan. Y eso era bueno, ¿no?

Pero con la tontería se le había olvidado a donde se dirigía. ¿Al campo de quidditch? ¿O simplemente a dar una vuelta?

Un poco más adelante divisó a Jonathan y a su amiga Alexia sentados en un banco, cada uno inmerso en su lectura.

Iba a pasar de largo pero, después de lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió la necesidad de acercarse y comprobar que todo estaba bien.

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?

\- ¡Sirius! Ah, ¡hola! – Alexia sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto lo vio.

Al menos ella le daba una cálida bienvenida, y no como su amigo, que ni se había inmutado. Aunque, claro, llevaba las orejeras, así que no lo había escuchado. De todas formas, Sirius estaba seguro, casi al 100%, de que sin ellas tampoco hubiese variado demasiado la situación.

\- ¿Va todo bien? En clase, con los compañeros y eso.

\- Sí, todo bien. Bueno, como siempre – Alexia se encogió de hombros como respuesta y después se giró hacia su amigo. Le tocó ligeramente sobre el cómic que estaba leyendo. Este levantó la vista y entonces miró a Sirius. Después miró detrás de él y alrededor.

\- ¿Y el chico que huele a bosque?

\- ¿Qué?

Alexia soltó una risita.

\- Tu amigo – dijo, buscando con la mirada mientras se retiraba un poco las orejeras.

\- ¿Te refieres a Remus? ¿Huele a bosque?

\- Yo huelo a helado de frambuesa, al parecer – añadió Alexia, divertida.

\- Sí, a bosque – contestó Jonathan, muy serio y como si fuese algo obvio -. A fresno, roble, pero también a arándano azul. Hoy no le he visto.

\- Está… – Sirius estuvo a punto de decir "en la enfermería", pero se detuvo a tiempo -. Estará ocupado con algunos trabajos de clase, supongo. Oye, ¿y yo a qué huelo?

Pero Jonathan no parecía muy interesado en seguir hablando con él. Con un suspiro de decepción se puso de nuevo las orejeras y se enfrascó de nuevo en la lectura.

_Ten paciencia con él, Sirius._ Decía la voz de Remus en su cabeza.

No servía de nada molestarse, así que intercambió una mirada divertida con Alexia y se despidió de ella antes de volver por donde había venido.

Ya no recordaba para qué había salido del castillo, pero tenía claro que tenía unas cuantas cosas que contarle a Remus, y no podía esperar hasta la noche, que era cuando le daba Poppy el alta.

" El chico que huele a bosque…" Sirius meneó la cabeza, divertido. _Este mocoso está chiflado_, pensó.

…

Remus entró en el dormitorio. Allí solo estaba Sirius, ojeando un catálogo de motos muggles. Estaba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba pero en sentido contrario, con sus piernas apoyadas completamente en el cabecero, formando así éstas y su espalda un ángulo recto.

Hacía años que el licántropo había dejado de preguntarle si realmente estaba cómodo en esa postura.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Sirius sin dejar de ojear la revista – Peter te buscaba para no sé qué ejercicio de transformaciones.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Peter! Se me olvidó por completo. ¿Está enfadado?

\- No. Se ofreció James a echarle una mano.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. Oye, ¿estás bien? – Sirius dejó el catálogo a un lado.

\- Sí, sí. Bueno, no – Remus se sentó a los pies de la cama de Sirius. Parecía agotado

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven licántropo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de su amigo, quedando su cabeza al lado de la de Sirius. Durante unos segundos permaneció tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, en silencio.

\- ¿Remus?

\- Estoy aquí – dijo.

\- Eso ya lo veo. ¿Me los vas a contar o no?

Remus tomó aire, despacio, y a continuación lo exhaló a la vez que dejaba escapar un lento suspiro.

\- Hoy ha vuelto a desaparecer, y como el mapa se lo ha llevado James consigo, me ha costado bastante encontrarle.

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

\- Estabais en el campo entrenando. Y después, bueno, estaba demasiado centrado en la búsqueda como para pensar en nada más.

\- Pero lo encontraste, ¿verdad? Y seguro que estaba tan tranquilo leyendo sus cómics o manteniendo alguna conversación absurda con alguno de los fantasmas.

Para desesperación de profesores y prefectos, pero en especial de su amiga Alexia y de Remus, Jonathan era propenso a "desaparecer". Con cualquier otro alumno no sería nada demasiado alarmante: un niño más que se aventuraba a investigar todos los rincones del castillo, pero que siempre está de vuelta a tiempo para la cena.

Sin embargo, Jonathan no parecía ser consciente ni del tiempo ni del peligro al que se sometía en ocasiones.

La mayoría de las veces simplemente se lo encontraban sentado leyendo uno de sus comics, o hablando con fantasmas o con los personajes de los cuadros. Esto último a Remus le llamaba muchísimo la atención. No dejaba de ser curioso que Jonathan no pareciese sentir la necesidad de relacionarse con otras personas y, sin embargo, mantuviese extensas charlas con Nick Casi Decapitado, el Fraile Gordo o incluso con el Barón Sanguinario (una proeza que casi nadie más en el castillo se atrevía a llevar a cabo); sin olvidar a personajes pintorescos como la Dama Gorda o los monjes ebrios, de la pintura bajo el corredor de Encantamientos.

No obstante, otras veces no era así y ya les había acarreado más de un susto. En una ocasión lo encontraron cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse él sólo en el bosque prohibido. En otra intentó entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, provocando la ira de muchos de los alumnos de la casa de Salazar y que costó varios días aplacar.

Y cuando le preguntaban por sus escapadas, por qué lo hacía, él les devolvía una mirada un poco confusa, sin entender por qué parecían todos tan alterados y molestos.

\- Ojalá hubiese sido así – contestó Remus -. Pero cuando lo encontramos estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con las orejeras puestas y con las manos sobre la cabeza. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo, pero sollozaba e hipaba en sueños.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Por lo que me ha contado Alexia, estaban en clase de pociones cuando algo salió mal. A alguien le explotó el caldero. Todos se asustaron pero la reacción de Jonathan fue más exagerada. Se echó al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a balancearse y a murmurar cosas… O algo así. Alexia me lo contó todo tan rápido que ya no sé… La cuestión es que muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse de él y eso no ayudó. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta Jonathan ya había salido corriendo de la clase y desaparecido.

\- Joder. ¿Y cómo está ahora? ¿Está mejor?

\- Sí. Si hasta casi parece que ya lo ha olvidado todo. Está en su cuarto leyendo.

\- Seguro que los que se rieron de él son los mismos estúpidos críos del otro día. Voy a tener que refrescarles la memoria. Quizás otra charla no les venga mal – Sirius hizo crujir los nudillos de sus manos, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de Remus se posó sobre las suyas.

\- No. Lo que sea que estás pensando, olvídalo.

\- He dicho charlar. Eso no hace daño a nadie - una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- Da igual. De todas formas, no creo que sirva de mucho.

Sirius giró la cabeza para mirar a Remus. Había detectado algo en su tono de voz. Resignación y algo de amargura también.

Extendió una mano y le dio un ligero toque con el nudillo del índice en la frente a su amigo. Éste se giró y ambas miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada.

Sirius le dio otro golpecito suave en la frente.

\- Es solo que… La mayoría de las veces no sé qué estoy haciendo. Quiero decir, quiero ayudarle, pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o si hay algo más que pueda hacer.

Sirius rompió la conexión y miró al techo de la habitación. Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

\- No puedes cambiar el mundo, Rem, ni a las personas tampoco.

Remus le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amigo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Aquí estáis! – exclamó James entrando en el dormitorio - ¿Qué hacéis?

Remus se irguió rápidamente y se puso en pie. En cuanto vio a Peter, que entraba tras James, se apresuró a ir junto a él.

\- Peter, lo siento muchísimo. Se me olvidó. Yo, lo siento, Jonathan tenía problemas y…

\- No pasa nada, Lunático. James me explicó el ejercicio.

\- Pero te había prometido ayudarte. Y me sabe mal haber roto la promesa.

\- Tú siempre me echas una mano. Por una vez que lo haga otro no pasa nada. De verdad, Remus.

\- Vale... Emm, vale.

Remus le dirigió una última mirada de disculpa y después se giró y caminó hacia su cama. Se sentó y se quitó uno de los zapatos. Cuando se estaba quitando el otro, sintió a Sirius levantarse y acercarse a él.

\- No puedes ayudar a todo el mundo – le dijo su amigo en voz baja, de forma que solo él pudiera oírlo.

Con el zapato todavía en la mano, Remus levantó la mirada, pero su amigo ya caminaba hacia James.

…

\- No te comas todas las tortitas, los demás también queremos – protestó Sirius alejando la bandeja de Peter, al que tenía sentado enfrente.

\- Sólo dos más.

\- Mira que eres goloso – y con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, Sirius detuvo el tenedor que estaba a punto de clavarse sobre una tortita y lo apartó con maestría. Para desesperación de Peter, todos sus intentos por hacerse con más tortitas cayeron en saco roto – Ahí tienes fruta – señaló Sirius con su cuchillo.

\- No quiero fruta.

\- Pues deberías tomar alguna pieza de vez en cuando. ¿Verdad, Lunático?

\- Vale, cojo una manzana, pero para tomar con una tortita. ¡Sirius! ¡Para ya! Sólo quiero una. ¡Remus! Dile que pare.

\- A mí no me metáis en vuestros asuntos – Remus coló la mano por debajo del brazo de Sirius, que seguía armado con su cuchillo esquivando a Peter (éste ahora tenía un tenedor en cada mano, pero aún así seguía sin poder hacerse con su preciado desayuno) y cogió un par de tortitas.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó Alexia acercándose a ellos y seguida de Jonathan - ¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

\- Sí, claro – respondió Remus, que miraba divertido como Jonathan ya había tomado asiento antes incluso de que su amiga hubiese terminado de formular la pregunta.

\- ¿Pasa algo con las tortitas? – preguntó Alexia al ver el peculiar duelo entre los dos chicos.

\- Pasa que Peter ya ha llegado al cupo de tortitas por hoy – contestó Sirius.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó Peter.

\- Yo quiero tortitas – dijo Jonathan.

\- Toma – ofreció Sirius con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía apartando a un Peter cada vez más colorado y enfadado -. Coge tú también, Alexia.

\- Anda, dale una a Peter, por favor – pidió Remus -. Se está enfadando de verdad.

\- Porque no hay quien pueda conmigo. Venga, Petigrew, te lo pondré fácil. Con la izquierda – Sirius cambió el cuchillo de mano.

\- Ya vale, Sirius – comentó Remus endureciendo un poco el tono -. Ya has demostrado tu destreza; serías un magnífico espadachín. Ahora dale la bandeja de las tortitas a Peter antes de que acabe clavándole un tendedor a alguien.

\- Está bien – Sirius posó el cuchillo y dejó la fuente en medio de la mesa.

\- Gracias – contestó Peter entre dientes, clavando con fuerza uno de sus tenedores en medio de la torre de tortitas.

\- ¡Pero no te las comas todas! Deja alguna para James – Sirius miró a su alrededor, en busca de su amigo - ¿Dónde se ha metido?

\- Está allí, hablando con Lily.

\- Ah, sí. Últimamente no se despega de ella – Sirius contempló durante unos segundos a su amigo y a la pelirroja. Frunció un poco el ceño -. ¿Es cosa mía o ella parece más… mmm…

\- ¿Receptiva? – aventuró Remus.

\- Sí. Es raro, ¿no? – pero a Remus no debía parecérselo. O eso o no le importaba, porque se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sirius volvió su atención a su desayuno - Pásame el sirope – le pidió a Peter, alargando el brazo para coger el bote que estaba al lado de éste, pero el rubio se adelantó, lo agarró y lo apartó lejos de su alcance -¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, te has picado? Por tu bien, Peter, pásame el sirope de chocolate. AHORA.

\- No.

\- Dame el sirope, Petigrew. Te aviso. Dame el sirope o te va a caer una bien grande.

Jonathan levantó la vista hacia el techo y contempló las velas que allí flotaban con una extraña expresión pensativa. Remus se preguntó si acaso el chico estaría analizando la posibilidad de que alguna de las velas se fuera a caer en verdad encima de Peter.

\- No – volvió a repetir Peter, testarudo.

\- Te vas a enterar.

Sirius se puso en pie bruscamente, tirando su vaso de zumo en el proceso, y echando el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyó una mano en el centro de la mesa mientras que con el otro brazo extendido, agarró el bote de sirope que continuaba en las manos de Peter. Los reflejos del rubio habían sido demasiado lentos y ahora ambos peleaban con fuerza por el bote.

Remus se apartó un poco hacia un lado, alejándose de Sirius, y mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con un buen trozo de tortita, con la otra mano cambió de lugar su taza de café con leche, que había estado a punto de caer también, al igual que el vaso de zumo de Sirius. Pero a diferencia de Peter, Remus había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el desastre.

Alexia se había quedado con la boca abierta. Estaba sentada al lado de Peter, enfrente de Remus, y tuvo que apartarse también para evitar que el joven le golpeara sin querer mientras seguía forcejeando con Sirius.

Miró hacia Remus y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

\- ¿Esto es… normal? – preguntó señalando con un dedo a los otros dos.

\- Normal no. Habitual sí – contestó Remus dedicándole una pequeña y resignada sonrisa.

\- Ah – la chica no supo qué añadir así que decidió imitar a Remus y seguir tomando el desayuno como si nada.

Jonathan parecía haberse quedado eclipsado observando a Sirius y a Peter, pero no dijo nada. Al poco pareció aburrirse y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno.

\- ¡James! Ayúdame – rogó Sirius cuando vio que su amigo se sentaba a la mesa, justo al lado de Peter –. Hazle cosquillas, o lo que sea. ¡James! ¿James?

James no solo no contestaba, sino que ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando. Se sentó a la mesa y se quedó absorto contemplando el bol de frutas con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius soltó de golpe el bote de sirope, lo que provocó una aparatosa caída de Peter hacia atrás, tropezando con el banco y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Un coro de risas y algún que otro aplauso sonó en aquella zona del gran comedor. Peter profirió algunas quejas. Estuvo a punto de soltar unas cuantas palabrotas y maldiciones, pero se contuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los ojos de los dos alumnos de primero estaban clavados en él. Dibujó una sonrisa de "estoy bien, no ha sido nada" en su cara y se puso en pie lo más dignamente que pudo. Desde luego, el día no había empezado muy bien. Pero al menos había ganado esa batalla y el sirope era suyo. Eso y, bueno, también un buen coscorrón.

\- James, me estás asustando. ¡Contesta!

El susodicho levantó la vista y, por fin, miró a su mejor amigo. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

\- Ha dicho que sí – susurró James.

\- ¿Qué? No te he oído, ¿qué has dicho?

\- Ha dicho que sí.

\- ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sirius, confuso, pasando su mirada de la de James a la de sus amigos, en busca de ayuda. Peter se frotaba un brazo y parecía molesto y ni siquiera parecía estar atento a la conversación. Luego miró a Remus y fue entonces, cuando vio que su amigo también sonreía, que cayó en la cuenta -. ¡Oh! Te refieres a ELLA.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Le has pedido que salga contigo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Era eso lo que estabas haciendo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y esta vez te ha dicho que sí?

\- Sí.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos y entonces, por segunda vez en esa mañana, Sirius volvió a echarse por encima de la mesa, esta vez para palmear la espalda a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Joder, ya era hora! – exclamó Sirius.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jonathan -. No lo entiendo. ¿Le pasa algo a vuestro amigo? Tiene una cara rara.

Los demás prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

\- Esa es la cara que se le queda a uno cuando está enfermo de amor – declaró Sirius- ¿verdad, Potter? Pero di algo, ¿no?

\- ¿Enfermo? – Jonathan se movió en el banco para alejarse del grupo, con cara de preocupación.

\- Es una forma de hablar – le tranquilizó Alexia-. Luego te lo explico.

\- ¡Esto merece una celebración! Esta noche, ¡haremos una fiesta! – proclamó Sirius.

\- ¡Síiiiii! – celebró Peter, que parecía haber olvidado de pronto sus rencillas con Sirius.

\- ¡No! ¡Esta noche no! – James salió de golpe de su aturdimiento -. He quedado con Lily. Es nuestra primera cita.

\- Oh. Bueno, pues hacemos la fiesta sin ti, no te preocupes.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó el chico de gafas.

La conversación se animó de repente, con los cuatro chicos hablando sin parar y pisándose los unos a los otros: de Lily, citas, fiestas y demás. Jonathan abrió su mochila y sacó de ella las orejeras que siempre llevaba con él y se las puso.

Alexia miró a uno y a otro lado. Finalmente se resignó a terminar el desayuno sin poder conversar con nadie. Pero no le importó, ya que ahora tanto la fuente de las tortitas como el bote de sirope de chocolate eran sólo para ella.

Ese mediodía Alexia y Jonathan volvieron a sentarse con ellos en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Y lo mismo a la hora de la cena.

Nadie puso objeción alguna ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Y, con el paso de los días, al resto de los alumnos dejó de parecerles raro que dos alumnos de primero se sentaran con los famosos alborotadores de Gryfindor de último año.

…

Sirius estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, con la mirada clavada en el dosel de su cama.

Se apartó el enmarañado pelo que le caía sobre la cara y después consultó la hora en su reloj.

Aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para la hora de la cena, pero ya se había aburrido de estar solo.

En un primer momento, cuando se había cancelado el entrenamiento a última hora por culpa de las fuertes lluvias y James no había tardado ni dos segundos en hacer nuevos planes con Lily, a Sirius le había parecido una excelente oportunidad para disfrutar de unas horas de soledad. Entre otras cosas, por ejemplo, para leer un poco (ya iba siendo hora de empezar ese libro que Remus le había prestado en vacaciones) y, por supuesto, para echarse una buena siesta sabiendo que nadie le interrumpiría.

Se estiró y desperezó. Había dormido más de lo había pretendido en un principio. Se levantó de un salto, se atusó un poco el pelo y salió del dormitorio, con ganas de volver a estar rodeado de personas.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- Hola renacuajos – saludó Sirius, sentándose en su lugar habitual.

Alexia y Jonathan ya estaban allí, pero ni rastro de sus amigos. Sirius sabía dónde estaba James, lo había divisado al entrar, y sopesó durante un momento si levantarse y acercarse él también al grupo formado por Lily y sus amigas.

Lo descartó casi de inmediato. La compañía de Alexia y Jonathan resultaba al menos mucho más tranquila y menos estridente que la de aquel grupo de chicas y, además, Remus y Peter no tardarían en volver de la biblioteca.

Alexia levantó la vista de su lectura y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo, y como venía siendo habitual, Jonathan ni se inmutó. Y eso que no llevaba las orejeras puestas, por lo que estaba claro que le había oído perfectamente.

Los profesores habían dado su visto bueno, con mayor o menor aceptación, al uso de las orejeras por parte de Jonathan fuera de las clases. Aunque le habían pedido que no abusara de ellas y que tratara de no aislarse tanto. Petición que, si de Jonathan dependiera, sería completamente ignorada. Por lo tanto, era Alexia la que decidía por él cuando era o no apropiado utilizarlas y quien le limitaba el uso.

\- ¿Qué tal la tarde? – preguntó Alexia amablemente.

\- Bien, supongo. Un poco aburrida.

\- ¿No teníais entrenamiento hoy?

\- Sí, pero se canceló por la tormenta así que James quedó con Lily. Y Remus y Peter llevan toda la tarde metidos en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo.

\- ¿Tú no tienes que hacerlo?

\- Oh, sí. Pero no hay que presentarlo hasta mañana a tercera hora, así que tengo tiempo de sobra.

\- Ah.

Alexia le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

Sirius contempló curioso a aquellos dos chiquillos. Durante todos esos años en Hogwarts llegó a creer que nunca conocería a nadie que leyese tanto o más que Remus, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado.

\- ¿Eso es un cómic? – preguntó Sirius señalando lo que Alexia leía - ¿Ahora tú también?

\- Sí, bueno. Me picó la curiosidad – la joven lanzó una rápida mirada a su amigo.

\- ¿Y de qué tratan? Por todo el tiempo que le dedicáis, deben ser muy interesantes.

\- Son de súper héroes.

\- ¿Súper héroes? ¿Como Superman o Batman?

\- No son súper héroes, son mutantes – corrigió Jonathan.

\- ¿Mutantes? – preguntó Sirius – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Bueno, pues … - empezó a decir Alexia. Se concentró, tratando de buscar la manera de explicárselo a Sirius.

\- Los mutantes son humanos - comentó entonces Jonathan - que poseen un rasgo genético, el Gen-X, gracias al cual desarrollan de manera natural poderes o habilidades sobrehumanas. Los mutantes se consideran el siguiente paso de la evolución humana.

\- Ah.

\- Sí. Y hay montones de ellos – añadió Alexia -. Buenos y malos. Y están los X-men. Y también hay una escuela para jóvenes mutantes. Y resulta que también…

\- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Demasiada información. Resumiendo, personas con habilidades especiales, ¿no?

\- Sí, exacto.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

\- Pues… - empezó Alexia, pero se detuvo al notar movimiento detrás de ella.

\- Hola – saludó Remus. Peter hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tomó asiento. Este último parecía realmente agotado.

\- Ah, hola chicos. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Terminado. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Casi – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa. Alexia le dirigió una mirada y arqueó una ceja. Sirius le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

\- ¿Interrumpimos alguna conversación importante? – preguntó Remus.

\- Ah, estos chicos me estaban poniendo al día sobre los cómics de mutantes que están leyendo.

\- ¿Mutantes? – Peter ladeó un poco la cabeza, curioso.

\- Un grupo de humanos evolucionados por no sé que gen…

\- El gen-x – apuntó Jonathan.

\- … y que hace que tengan poderes especiales. O algo así.

\- Suena interesante – comentó Remus.

\- Y estaban a punto de hablarme de algunos de esos poderes.

\- Está la telekinesis – explicó Alexia -, que es mover objetos con la mente, la telepatía, el poder de controlar el tiempo o diferentes elementos como el hielo o el fuego, súper velocidad, lanzar rayos de energía por los ojos, súper fuerza, teletransportación, atravesar paredes, autocuración, controlar campos magnéticos … - Alexia enumeraba con los dedos mientras trataba de acordarse de más.

\- Caray. Sí que son ingeniosos estos muggles.

\- Aunque hay muchísimas de esas cosas que nosotros podemos hacer con magia.

\- ¿Creéis que estos cómics pueden haber sido escritos por algún mago?

\- O por un muggle que alguna vez se ha topado con la magia.

\- No lo creo. Los muggles siempre han soñado con poseer habilidades especiales. Muchos de los avances científicos han visto la luz y han llegado hasta lo que son hoy día gracias a la infinita capacidad de soñar del ser humano.

\- Muy profundo, Remus. Pero, ahora en serio, si pudieseis tener algún súper poder, ¿cuál elegiríais? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Súper fuerza. No, volar.

\- Eso ya lo puedes hacer, Peter.

\- Digo sin escoba.

\- Conseguir que los demás hagan lo que uno quiere – soltó Alexia de pronto.

\- Hay una maldición imperdonable que hace eso. Y por algo es imperdonable.

\- Oh. ¡Perdón! Me he explicado mal – se apresuró a rectificar Alexia, muy atribulada -. Quería decir, bueno, estaría genial ser capaz de hacer que los demás se pongan en el lugar de otra persona, vaya, sentir lo que el otro está sintiendo. Así se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacerle daño a alguien.

\- Súper empatía impuesta, o algo así. Habrá que buscarle un nombre mejor. No está mal – Sirius asintió -. Hay montones de posibilidades. Y siguiendo por ese camino, el de hacer el bien y eso, estaba pensando en la curación. Tener el poder de sanar con las manos, de forma rápida e indolora. Sería genial, ¿verdad? – Sirius miró a Remus, que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo sería.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó James, sentándose al lado de Sirius -. Debe ser algo muy interesante, porque ninguno ha tocado todavía la cena, ni siquiera Peter.

Era cierto, ninguno de ellos ni siquiera se había percatado de que las fuentes encima de la mesa hacía ya unos minutos que se habían llenado de carne estofada, patatas y guisantes.

\- Hablábamos de poderes especiales.

\- Si fueses un mutante, ¿qué súper poder te gustaría tener?

\- ¿Si fuese un qué?

\- Luego te lo explico – le dijo Sirius -. ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Qué habilidad te gustaría tener?

\- Mmm, no sé. Quizá la súper velocidad.

\- ¿Para hacer los deberes en minutos y tener más tiempo para leerte todos los libros de la biblioteca? – se burló el moreno.

\- Por ejemplo – y Remus le devolvió otra sonrisa igual de socarrona que la de su amigo.

\- Tú deberías ser inmortal – habló de pronto Jonathan, dirigiéndose a Remus.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tu habilidad especial debería ser la inmortalidad. Eres una buena persona y ayudas siempre a los demás, así que deberías ser inmortal para poder ayudar a todas las personas posibles.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada.

\- Vaya, bueno, yo… No me gustaría ser inmortal – respondió Remus, no muy seguro de qué decir.

\- ¿No? Bueno, pues la longevidad.

\- ¿Y qué tal si dejamos la charla para otro momento y ahora cenamos?

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Se sirvieron la cena y comenzaron a comer, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando alguien volvió a sacar el tema y acabaron de nuevo enzarzados en otro debate sobre cuáles eran los mejores súper poderes o inventándose unos nuevos.

En cierto momento, Sirius aprovechó que se tuvo que acercar a Remus para coger la jarra de agua para decirle algo al oído:

\- Parece que te ha salido un admirador, eh.

Remus desvió un momento la vista hacia Jonathan, para a continuación volver a centrarse en su plato y hacer como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Sirius.

…

El profesor Horace Slughorn se paseaba tranquilamente por la clase, supervisando de cuando en cuando el contenido de los calderos de sus alumnos.

\- Veinte minutos, chicos. Quedan veinte minutos – anunció.

A Sirius se le escapó un pequeño suspiro. No le llegaba el momento de que las clases llegaran a su fin.

Arrugó la nariz, incómodo.

El aire en la clase de pociones casi siempre era denso y cargante, pero ese día, además, los olores resultaban demasiado especiados para el gusto de Sirius.

Necesitaba una bocanada de aire fresco.

Con los dedos de una mano tamborileaba impaciente sobre la mesa. Cambió de postura y posó un codo sobre ella para dejar caer el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano.

Levantó la mirada en busca de Remus. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

\- Quince minutos – dijo el profesor -. Veo que algunos ya casi tienen la poción terminada. Oh, magnífico, Lily. No esperaba menos de ti. Y de usted también, claro, señor Potter. Que buen acierto, los dos premios anuales juntos.

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió hacia la despensa del fondo de la clase, donde se supone que Remus debía coger el extracto de raíz de malvavisco y volver para continuar con la poción que ambos estaban haciendo.

Normalmente Sirius siempre se sentaba con James y hacía todos los trabajos con él. Pero desde hacía un par de días las cosas habían cambiado.

James y Lily comenzaron a sentarse juntos en algunas clases, lo que no le importaba nada en absoluto; pero cuando se había acercado a él en el pasillo, antes de entrar en pociones, y le había dicho que le gustaría ser el compañero de Lily en esa clase hasta final de curso, ya no lo había visto tan claro.

\- ¿Y con quien me siento yo? Los grupos ya están asignados.

\- Bueno, puedes hacer el trabajo con Rebecca, la amiga de Lily.

\- Pues vaya, los abandonados por sus amigos condenados a entenderse.

\- Joder, Sirius. No es para tanto. Por favor. Por favooooooooor.

\- Tú siéntate con quien quieras, que yo ya me buscaré la vida – Sirius se giró y se dirigió a sus dos amigos que iban detrás -. Ey, Peter, ¿te apetece cambiarme la pareja de pociones?

\- ¿James? Bueno, vale. Tanto me da.

\- No, no es James.

\- ¿Cómo que no? No lo entiendo.

\- James se va a sentar con Lily. ¿Te gustaría sentarte con Rebecca?

\- ¿Rebecca? – Sirius casi habría podido asegurar que los ojos de Peter se acababan de convertir en dos enormes y brillantes corazones rosas -. Sí, claro que cambio.

\- ¿Y yo no tengo derecho a dar mi opinión? – había protestado Remus.

\- Oh, no me digas que querías sentarte tú con Rebecca. Pues ya es tarde. Peter ya se ha hecho ilusiones, fíjate, sólo hay que mirar su carita; así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

\- O tú puedes irte a paseo y el trabajo mejor lo hago yo solo.

\- Ah, descuida. Lo harás solo. Yo me limitaré a mirar y dar órdenes.

Ante tal afirmación, Remus le había lanzado una mirada peligrosa, aunque enseguida mudó en una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Eh, Lunático. ¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó Sirius en cuanto llegó junto a Remus -. La poción no se va a hacer sola. ¿Qué haces?

Remus sostenía un pequeño frasco en su mano, que había abierto y que en esos momentos estaba oliendo con especial atención.

Miró a Sirius.

\- ¿De verdad yo huelo así? – preguntó extendiendo el frasco hacia él.

Sirius leyó la etiqueta: "corteza de fresno". Tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de a qué se refería su amigo. De pronto soltó una carcajada espontánea.

Todavía riéndose, se acercó un poco más y casi hundió su nariz en su pelo. Inspiró profundamente.

\- Ummm, yo diría que hoy hueles más arándano azul.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, sí. Y con un toque a jazmín – añadió soltando otra carcajada.

Remus le apartó de un codazo al darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo y cogió otro frasco, el del ingrediente que necesitaban.

Regresaron a su mesa y se apresuraron en terminar la poción en los pocos minutos que quedaban.

Mientras Remus se afanaba en cortar en finas rodajas un par de tubérculos de boniato, Sirius se aseguraba de verter en la poción 13 gotas del extracto de raíz de malvavisco.

Cuando cayó la última gota, buscó el tapón del frasco. Estaba en el lado de la mesa de Remus, así que se acercó y estiró el brazo. Remus se movió un poco justo en ese instante, y sus cabellos casi rozaron la cara de Sirius.

Y abriéndose camino por encima de todo aquel revoltijo de olores y el denso ambiente, el aroma de Remus llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Sirius.

Cerró los ojos un segundo: fresno, roble y arándano azul.

Remus olía a bosque.


	3. Espaguetis y el baño de prefectos

**Un siglo después... aquí dejo el tercer capítulo. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Espaguetis y el baño de prefectos**

Si por un momento Sirius había llegado a creer que ya no iba a volver a escuchar ni una palabra más sobre súper héroes al menos durante ese día, se llevo una tremenda decepción en cuanto puso un pie en el gran comedor para la cena y vio a Jonathan sentado al lado de Remus (_¡Eh! El mocoso me ha cogido el sitio_), charlando animadamente.

Sin dejar que eso le amilanara, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Peter, en frente de Remus. Poco después se les unió James, con el pelo todavía mojado tras la ducha posterior al entreno.

\- ¿Qué tal hoy en el campo? – les preguntó Remus, aprovechando que Jonathan estaba bebiendo.

\- Bien, bien. Hemos probado la nueva estrategia y ya casi la tenemos dominada.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Sí, Paolo todavía no ha pillado bien del todo la coordinación en la jugada…

\- Todo el rato colocándose en el lugar contrario. De verdad, ese chico tiene serios problemas para distinguir entre derecha e izquierda – se quejó James.

\- … puede, pero sigue siendo un magnífico golpeador. En cuanto le pille el truco, todo saldrá rodado.

\- Mira, Remus – Jonathan volvió a la carga apenas Sirius había terminado de decir la última palabra. Pasó rápidamente las páginas de su cómic buscando algo y luego casi se lo pegó a Remus en la cara – Éste es el que yo te decía, que tiene el poder de hacer explotar las cosas. Y como le gusta mucho jugar a las cartas, es lo que utiliza como arma. Lo que más me gusta de él es…

Y siguió hablando y hablando. Algo impropio de él. Pero por algún motivo el chico parecía sentirse más cómodo con Remus que con nadie, sin contar a Alexia. Y desde hacía un par de días no se despegaba del licántropo, hablando entusiasmado de sus cómics, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que importase tanto.

Remus miró a sus amigos y les dedicó un gesto de disculpa.

Para alivio de todos, se calló en cuanto apareció la comida sobre la mesa. Al menos podrían cenar con tranquilidad.

O eso creía Remus.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No! Jonathan, no comas los espaguetis con las manos – exclamó levantando la voz sin querer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque no. Quiero decir, te estás poniendo perdido. Usa los cubiertos.

\- Otras comidas se comen con las manos y no pasa nada.

\- Ya, bueno, pero no los espaguetis.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Remus parecía apurado, intentando buscar con rapidez una respuesta que el chico considerase aceptable. Sirius tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa. No lo hizo así James, que estaba a su lado, y que rompió a reír abiertamente.

\- Se escurren y… manchan mucho – probó suerte Remus.

\- También los muslos de pollo con salsa barbacoa manchan mucho y ayer todos comimos con las manos – apuntó Jonathan antes de llevarse un espagueti a la boca.

Cuando Remus apartó la vista para no tener que presenciar aquel atentado gastronómico, se encontró con la mirada socarrona de Sirius. "_¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Lunático_?" Remus casi podía oír los pensamientos de su amigo.

\- Con los cubiertos es más práctico, más fácil y más limpio – probó de nuevo Remus, pero con la mirada clavada en sus propios espaguetis.

\- Para mí es más fácil de esta forma. Me gusta comerlos así.

\- Pero te estás manchando las manos…

\- No pasa nada. Luego me las limpio.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Remus vio que Sirius dejaba sus propios cubiertos a un lado y que… Oh, no, ¡por todos los cielos!

\- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces?

\- Oye, no está tan mal – le respondió mientras cogía un puñado de pasta empapada en salsa boloñesa y se la metía en la boca -. Es como volver a tener cinco años, pero sin mi madre tirándome de las orejas por no comportarme como un señorito.

\- No seas ridículo. Acabas de cumplir 18 años. Por Merlín, deberíamos dar ejemplo y… ¡No, no, Alexia, por favor! ¿Tú también?

Remus miró a un lado y a otro. Jonathan parecía encantado, y le sonría abiertamente a Sirius y a Alexia. James no ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Es más, se reía a mandíbula batiente, dándole así más alas a los demás. Al menos Peter tenía la decencia de parecer asqueado ante aquel comportamiento.

\- No seas tan remilgado. Venga, es divertido.

\- Es una guarrada – le espetó Remus al moreno y conteniéndose de lanzarle la servilleta a esa cara llena de pegotes de salsa roja.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? – le ofreció Sirius extendiendo un puñado de espaguetis. Enormes gotas de salsa caían sobre la mesa. Incluso un poco de carne picada cayó dentro del vaso de zumo de calabaza de Remus con un desagradable chof.

\- ¡Yo sí! – exclamó James. Y, ante el estupor de Remus, Sirius le metió los espaguetis directamente en la boca -. Mmmm, delicioso.

\- ¿Verdad? Además, tienen un toque especial – añadió Sirius con picardía -. Hace un rato fui al baño y olvidé lavarme las manos.

Mientras James se atragantaba, tosía, maldecía y protestaba de asco, todo al mismo tiempo, Remus apartó su plato, perdido todo apetito, se encogió en su asiento y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el súper poder de desaparecer de allí de inmediato.

…

James terminó de calzarse y se puso en pie. Hizo una gran bola con la toalla y la ropa sucia del entrenamiento de ese día y la tiró al suelo, junto a un gran montón de ropa de los demás jugadores que ya habían terminado de asearse y cambiarse.

Sirius le esperaba de pie junto a la puerta de los vestuarios.

\- Mira que eres lento – le recriminó a la vez que se ponían en marcha hacia el castillo.

\- Tenía que ponerme guapo.

\- Péinate todo lo que quieras, Cornamenta, pero este matojo de pelos no tiene solución – comentó Sirius estirando un brazo para tocarle el pelo a su mejor amigo. Éste le esquivó hábilmente.

\- Tss, cuidado. Que este aspecto descuidado/sexy no es tan fácil de conseguir.

\- ¿Sexy? – Sirius soltó una carcajada – Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la ducha y se te ha reblandecido el cerebro.

\- ¿No crees que soy sexy?

\- No tanto como yo.

James hizo una pequeña mueca.

\- Pero a Lily le gusto yo.

\- Afortunadamente.

\- Aún no me lo creo. Es como un sueño – James clavó la vista en la distancia, perdiéndose en algún rincón mágico de su memoria, reviviendo los últimos días junto a Lily -. Cada día con ella es como un sueño.

\- Me alegro por ti, amigo – Sirius tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse de la sonrisa de bobalicón de su amigo.

\- ¿Sabías que Lily pasó un mes entero de este verano en un pueblo de Francia?

\- No, no lo sabía.

\- Aprendió algo de francés. Ayer me estuvo diciendo algunas palabras. Sonaban tan bien… Ahora entiendo eso que dicen de que el francés es el idioma del amor. Ella sí que estaba sexy hablando así.

\- Ajá.

\- Y eso que eran palabras o frases sencillas como "maison", "petit déjeuner", "Vers le large" y, ¿cómo era? – James frunció el ceño, más pensativo de lo que Sirius le había visto jamás – Ah, sí: "en été le jour se lève très tôt" .

\- ¿Qué significan?

\- Ni idea. No me acuerdo. Pero dichas por ella sonaban a música celestial. Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en echarme sobre ella y besarla.

\- Ya.

\- Sería genial ir a Francia con ella, ¿no crees? Lo he estado pensando, y puede que no sea algo tan descabellado. En vacaciones, unos días, los dos solos por París. Buaaa, sería lo más, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. Estaría bien.

\- Aunque puede que no en las vacaciones de Navidad. Mejor en verano, ¿tú qué dices? Aunque París en Navidad debe estar preciosa, ¿no crees?

\- Mmm.

\- Pero tengo miedo de asustarla. ¿Le parecerá muy precipitado si le hablo ya de un viaje los dos solos? Quizás sí, ¿no? Bueno, luego seguimos hablando y me dices – dijo de pronto James en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del castillo -. Nos vemos luego.

\- ¿Qué? Espera. ¿A dónde vas?

\- Pues a ver a Lily, claro.

\- Pero… pensé que íbamos a ir a las cocinas.

\- ¿A las cocinas?

\- Sí, como todos los jueves después de entreno – Sirius no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada dolida.

\- Oh. Ya. Lo siento. Hoy quedé con Lily. Otro día, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Como quieras. ¡Pues tú te lo pierdes! ¡Más tarta de mousse de melocotón para mí! – gritó Sirius mientras James se alejaba por un pasillo -. Que mierda – susurró para sí mismo, parado en medio del gran recibidor, tratando de decidir si seguir adelante o no con su visita a las cocinas.

Otros alumnos iban y venían, pasando por él. Algunos le miraban extrañados. Finalmente se puso en marcha. Sin James no sería tan divertido, por descontado, pero no podía decepcionar a los elfos domésticos. Seguro que estarían esperando por ellos, con la tarta ya preparada y dos humeantes tazas de chocolate. Sería un desperdicio despreciar toda aquella suculenta comida.

En efecto, la tarta de mousse de melocotón no le defraudó. Claro que también podría esperar a la cena, que sería cuando servirían la tarta como postre. Pero había algo especial en probarla antes que nadie, allí oculto en la cocina, degustándola sin prisas y sin pelearse con los demás por el trozo más grande. Y además siendo mimado por los elfos domésticos. Un poco de atención especial de vez en cuando no hacía daño a nadie.

Sirius soltó el tenedor después de comerse el último trozo de su porción de tarta y cogió su taza de chocolate. La rodeó con ambas manos, calentándoselas, y acercando la cara para oler su contenido. La columna de vapor que salía de la taza le acarició el rostro. Era agradable. Dio un sorbo y el chocolate le calentó la boca, el esófago y el estómago. La calidez se extendió rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y sonrió.

Pero la sonrisa se tornó triste. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Los elfos seguían trajinando en los fogones y colocando todo en las mesas, ultimando los últimos detalles para la cena.

Nunca había acudido él solo a las cocinas. O iban los cuatro o si no con James, la mayoría de las veces. Aunque también había ido en otras ocasiones con Remus o Peter. Pero nunca solo.

Ladeó la cabeza y pensó: "no se está mal". Pero no era del todo cierto.

El ajetreo de los elfos, con su ir y venir de aquí para allá, además de que, tras servirle la merienda, le habían ignorado para ponerse de nuevo a trabajar, no hacían más que acentuar la soledad de Sirius dentro de aquella enorme cocina.

Le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate y pensó en James. Ya no estaba enfadado. Ni siquiera molesto. Bueno, tal vez un poco sí. De todas formas, no podía evitar preguntarse si las cosas serían así a partir de entonces. Perdiendo a su mejor amigo por una chica…

No, no podía ser. Era normal que la pareja buscase pasar tiempo juntos, pero la amistad que los unía nunca se rompería. Sirius estaba seguro.

Casi seguro.

Inquieto de pronto, se irguió y apuró el chocolate. De pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de salir de allí y hacer algo. Lo que fuese.

Salió de las cocinas sin despedirse de nadie y recorrió el pasillo, tratando de apartar de su mente la inquietud y esa desagradable sensación de que un cambio en su vida estaba por llegar.

...

\- Por fin os encuentro – Remus avanzó por el pasillo hacia sus tres amigos dando largas y rápidas zancadas. Se detuvo ante ellos, con la respiración un tanto acelerada. Parecía cansado pero también con algo de prisa -. ¿Tienes el mapa? – James asintió –. Déjamelo, por favor.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a desaparecer? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí.

Remus desplegó el mapa del merodeador y comenzó la búsqueda. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez sobre el pergamino, desdoblándolo y moviéndolo conforme seguía buscando.

Los demás le observaban en silencio.

\- Lo tengo. Gracias.

Le devolvió el mapa a su amigo y reemprendió la marcha. Los demás le siguieron sin hacer comentarios.

Al menos durante un rato, porque al poco Sirius abrió la boca.

\- Oye, es solo una sugerencia pero, ¿y si dejáis de ir tras él cada vez que desaparece? Seguro que está bien.

\- ¿Como el otro día, cuando se encaramó al tejado de uno de los corredores laterales porque había visto un nido de golondrinas?

\- Ya, bueno, eso… No pasó nada, ¿no? La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, ese chico tiene un sentido del equilibrio envidiable...

\- Sirius…

\- Sólo digo que creo que os preocupáis demasiado. Seguro que estará bien, divirtiéndose, a su extraña manera, pero bien.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó James.

\- En el baño de prefectos.

\- Vaya, lo ha encontrado – comentó bastante impresionado. Luego añadió -: Vale. Ya sabes dónde está. ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar por esta vez y esperas a que regrese él solo?

\- Allí no corre ningún peligro, Remus – añadió Sirius.

Remus disminuyó la marcha y miró a sus amigos, pensando en sus palabras. A continuación negó con la cabeza.

\- Si no queréis venir conmigo, no lo hagáis. Yo no os lo he pedido. Yo voy a hablar con él. Para empezar, ni siquiera debería estar allí. Hay normas, y límites que…

Remus dejó la frase sin concluir y apresuró el paso, dejando a sus amigos un poco atrás. James, Sirius y Peter intercambiaron una mirada. Lo siguieron de todas formas.

Cuando llegaron al baño de prefectos se encontraron con que todos los grifos de la gran piscina estaban abiertos al máximo. Jonathan estaba de pie, de espalda a ellos, contemplando como se iba llenando la piscina poco a poco.

En una mano sujetaba lo que parecía un trozo de pergamino, aunque no mostraba la habitual forma rectangular que cabría esperar. Parecía más bien como si a una primera hoja se le hubiesen ido añadiendo anexos de diferentes tamaños por los lados. Se acercaron un poco más y los chicos pudieron comprobar que, en efecto, así era.

James inclinó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada curiosa al pergamino. Lanzó un silbido cargado de admiración.

\- Vaya, fijaos. ¡Es un mapa del castillo! – exclamó impresionado - ¡Jonathan está dibujando un mapa! ¿Nos lo dejas ver?

De pronto cuatro cabezas se apelotonaron sobre el trozo de pergamino.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- Mirad esto. ¡Y aquí!

\- Es impresionante. Tiene dibujado gran parte del castillo.

\- Caray, este chico nos habría venido genial hace unos años, ¿no creéis? – añadió James

Los dibujos eran sencillos y bastante esquemáticos y los trazos un poco burdos, muy lejos del elegante, complejo y elaborado trabajo que habían hecho los merodeadores; pero se entendía perfectamente y resultaba muy preciso.

Jonathan esbozó una sonrisa, complacido.

Remus se irguió y se acercó a él. Lo observó un momento, constatando que se encontraba bien. Después habló, con amabilidad.

\- Jonathan, verás, no deberías estar aquí. Este es el baño de prefectos.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Entonces entenderás que te pida que cierres los grifos, vacíes la piscina y que después nos vayamos.

\- No quiero irme, Remus. Quiero darme un baño.

\- Toma, ¡y yo! – exclamó James. Remus se giró un segundo y le disparó una mirada de advertencia.

\- Jonathan, este baño es solo para prefectos – continuó el licántropo, tratando de razonar con el chico.

\- Vosotros habéis estado aquí otras veces.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿por qué dices eso? – trató de corregirse Remus.

\- Un día os escuché hablar de este lugar. Estabais planeando una excursión aquí.

Los merodeadores intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Y nosotros creyendo que nunca se entera de nada – se le escapó a Sirius.

Remus cerró los ojos unos segundos, tratando de pensar qué podría decir a continuación.

\- Nosotros…, bueno, que nosotros lo hagamos no significa que…

\- A veces nos saltamos las normas – soltó Sirius.

\- Sí, sólo a veces – añadió rápidamente James -. No somos precisamente un buen ejemplo a seguir.

\- Somos así – dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuese una justificación aceptable.

\- Pero sigue estando mal. Y no deberíamos hacerlo más. No debemos estar aquí, ninguno de nosotros – terminó por decir Remus.

Jonathan miró a Remus, después la piscina, que seguía llenándose, y después de nuevo al joven, con el dilema pintado en el rostro.

\- Pero yo quería darme un baño – la desolación en el tono de Jonathan hizo sentirse a Remus tremendamente culpable. Como si acabara de quitarle su peluche favorito a un niño de tres años.

Remus se mordió los labios y miró a sus amigos. Entonces Sirius se adelantó un paso y exclamó:

\- ¡A la porra! A la porra las normas. Yo me quiero dar un baño. Y Jonathan también. Y James. ¡Todos! Y no hacemos daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Así que yo digo: ¡Al agua patos!

Y sin esperar a que los demás le contestaran o siguieran, Sirius se quitó los zapatos y la túnica y se lanzó vestido a la piscina, que estaba prácticamente llena. James le siguió en el acto y Peter tampoco se hizo de rogar.

Jonathan los contempló con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces miró a Remus, como esperando su aprobación.

Remus tuvo la impresión de que si le decía que no a Jonathan, si insistía en que no debían estar allí, Jonathan haría lo que él le dijese. Y por un momento se asustó ante lo que conllevaba poseer ese poder.

Suspiró y sonrió.

\- La verdad es que, pensándolo mejor, a mí también me apetece mucho darme un baño.

La sonrisa de Jonathan le atravesó la cara, iluminándola. No se lo pensó más y se tiró de bomba al grito de ¡COVABUNGA! aterrizando al lado de James y salpicándolo.

Remus ya se había quitado los zapatos y la túnica y estaba comenzando a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa cuando, sin previos aviso, dos fuertes brazos lo agarraron y tiraron de él hacia la piscina.

\- ¡No, Sirius! ¡Espe…!

Pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas bajo el agua.

Y durante unos minutos Remus dejó de pensar en si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, o si eran o no una mala influencia para Jonathan. Eso ya no importaba, porque de pronto todos volvían a ser unos niños nadando, chapoteando y divirtiéndose en el agua.

\- Quiero ser prefecto – dijo de pronto Jonathan, quince minutos después, cuando ya se habían calmado todos un poco.

\- Eso no lo puedes decidir tú – le contestó James, que estaba flotando boca arriba en el agua, contemplando distraído los dibujos de la cristalera.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer para que te nombren prefecto?

\- Pregúntale a él – Peter señaló a Remus -. Él fue prefecto.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer para que te nombren prefecto? – volvió a preguntar Jonathan, dirigiendo en esta ocasión la pregunta a Remus.

\- Oh, pues…, no lo sé. Yo no hice nada especial.

\- Supongo que fue por eliminación. Tenían que escoger a alguien, y de nosotros cuatro Remus es el menos… alborotador – opinó Sirius.

\- O eso se creen los profesores – añadió James con cierta sorna.

\- Yo tampoco soy alborotador – protestó Peter.

\- Pero tú no infundes respeto. Y un prefecto debe hacerse respetar.

\- Ah, ¿porque vosotros me respetáis? Primeras noticias.

\- ¿Pero qué hay que hacer?- volvió a preguntar Jonathan, impaciente porque nadie le había respondido aún.

\- Nada en especial – le dijo Remus -. Ser prefecto es un cargo que otorga el colegio a algunos alumnos que les da cierta autoridad y responsabilidades, como vigilar y ayudar a los alumnos más jóvenes, hacer rondas nocturnas para vigilar los pasillos, colaborar en algunos eventos, etc. Supongo que tienen en cuenta que se sea un buen estudiante. Y que se cumplan las normas – añadió con un leve carraspeo.

\- Quiero ser perfecto. Seré un buen estudiante.

\- ¿Pero por qué quieres ser prefecto? ¿Para poder usar este baño? – quiso saber James.

\- Sí – le contestó el chico.

Los demás pensaron que era un poco absurdo querer ser prefecto simplemente para poder usar aquel cuarto de baño, por muy maravilloso que fuese; pero nadie lo expresó en voz alta. Nadie excepto Sirius.

\- No creo que merezca la pena, Jonathan. Ser prefecto tiene demasiadas responsabilidades. Además, aquí puedes colarte siempre que quieras, mientras no te pillen, no hay problema.

\- Sirius, por favor, no le incites a romper más las reglas – rogó Remus.

\- Y, por otro lado, no estoy del todo seguro de que pudieses ser prefecto – añadió el moreno.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jonathan.

\- Porque para ser prefecto hay que tratar con personas, mejor dicho, hay que _saber _tratar con la gente. Y, no es mi intención ofender, pero creo que eso a ti no se te da bien.

Remus se giró bruscamente y fulminó con la mirada a Sirius. Vale, tenía razón en que Jonathan carecía de muchas habilidades sociales y que no sabía comunicarse correctamente, pero tampoco era necesario decírselo así, de sopetón.

Miró a Jonathan, esperando encontrárselo dolido u ofendido. Sin embargo, el chico parecía concentrado.

\- Aprenderé – dijo muy serio, mirando con determinación el baño de los prefectos. Una vez tomada esa decisión, se sumergió debajo del agua y comenzó a bucear.

Remus lo contempló unos instantes. Finalmente se acercó al borde de la piscina y salió del agua.

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Peter.

\- Sí. Será mejor que alguien salga al pasillo a vigilar.

Remus se secó las ropas con un hechizo y después se calzó y recogió su túnica.

Sirius no le quitó ojo. Intuía que su amigo se había molestado por algo. Por algo que él había dicho, para ser más específicos.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya todos habían dado por concluida su visita al baño de los prefectos y ya se habían secado y calzado, emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hacia sus quehaceres.

\- Espera un momento, Lunático – Sirius frenó un poco su paso y se situó al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

El animago esperó a que los demás se alejaran un par de metros antes de hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien? Creo que te has molestado conmigo, pero no estoy muy seguro de por qué.

\- No es nada – contestó Remus, aunque en realidad la respuesta que cruzó por su mente fue "Pues piensa un poco, seguro que lo averiguas". Pero se contuvo y la cambió por otra respuesta más amable. Como casi siempre hacía.

\- Es por lo que le dije de que no podría ser prefecto porque no sabe tratar con las personas. ¿Verdad?

\- No me apetece hablar de eso ahora.

\- Remus.

\- Vale, sí. Sí. Pero no estoy enfadado.

\- Pues lo pareces.

\- Solo creo que no era necesario decírselo así. No sé, fuiste un insensible. Fuiste…

\- ¿Sincero?

Remus se detuvo y le miró a la cara, tratando de averiguar las intenciones de Sirius. A veces no sabía si su amigo quería tener una conversación tranquila o si, por el contrario, buscaba sacarle de quicio para divertirse un poco.

Y solo lo descubría mirándole a los ojos. No había tormenta a la vista. El mar de sus ojos estaba en calma. Limpios y serenos.

\- No puedes ir por ahí soltando verdades, Sirius, diciéndole a la gente lo que puede o no puede hacer o diciendo lo que piensas así sin filtros.

\- Yo siempre he sido así, Remus. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Qué quieres, que mienta?

\- Yo no estoy diciendo eso. No tergiverses mis palabras. Sabes de sobra lo que quiero decir.

\- Lo sé, Remus. Pero tú también sabes de sobra que Jonathan no es como los demás, y que a él hay que decirle las cosas directamente. No entiende las indirectas, ni las metáforas ni los sarcasmos. Además, no pareció molestarle lo que le dije. Pero a ti sí. ¿Por qué?

Remus se quedó callado un momento, pensando y tratando de hallar una respuesta.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Ya. Pues cuando lo averigües, vienes y me lo dices.

Sirius apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar de nuevo a los demás, dejando a Remus atrás. Genial, ahora ya eran dos los que estaban molestos.

* * *

**Espero que no vuelvan a pasar tantos meses para el próximo capítulo, pero prefiero no prometer nada. La sequía mental de esta vez fue grave. Y falta de tiempo, de inspiración, de motivación, etc, etc, etc. Pero tengo intención de acabar esta historia. Tarde lo que tarde. (cabezonería pura XD)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Un perro y la influencia de la luna

**CAPÍTULO 4: ****Un perro y la influencia de la luna**

Remus le dio otro mordisco a la enorme galleta de avena y chocolate cubierta de virutas de múltiples colores. Sobre su regazo descansaba una bolsa de papel en la que sólo quedaban ya tres de esas deliciosas galletas. Algunas migas le cayeron sobre la capa. Se las sacudió distraídamente con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un libro, absorto por completo en la lectura. Apenas le quedaban un par de capítulos para terminar la novela, por lo que toda su atención estaba centrada en el desenlace de la historia.

A sus oídos ya no llegaban los cantos de los pájaros ni el rumor de las hojas allá arriba en las copas de los árboles, mientras el viento mecía suavemente las ramas.

Tampoco se percató de que una lagartija se asomó por detrás de una piedra, salió al exterior y trepó por el tronco del árbol en el que Remus apoyaba su espalda, muy cerca de él.

No se dio cuenta de los aleteos ni de los arrullos cuando un par de intrépidas palomas se posaron en el suelo, ni de que se aproximaban poco a poco a él, picoteando el resto de migajas de galleta.

Una enorme sombra oscura apareció de pronto de la nada, dejándose caer a su lado.

Las palomas levantaron el vuelo, asustadas. Incluso el propio Remus pegó un brinco y la galleta que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca salió por los aires.

\- ¡Qué susto! – protestó Remus.

Con un ágil movimiento, Canuto abrió la boca y engulló la galleta que había salido volando.

Se acercó a la bolsa de las galletas.

\- No, fuera – Remus trataba de alejar al enorme perro de su preciada merienda -. Saca tu sucio hocico de aquí.

Canuto le lamió la mano. Después se irguió y posó sus patas delanteras sobre los hombros de Remus y le lamió la cara con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¡Para, para, Canuto, para! Vale, me rindo. Toma las galletas, pero aleja tus babas de mi cara.

Canuto dejó escapar un leve gimoteo, que Remus quiso interpretar como un "gracias", justo antes de meter su hocico en la bolsa y comerse las galletas de dos bocados.

Remus no tuvo tiempo ni de volver a levantar el libro cuando su amigo cánido ya estaba trotando de nuevo a su alrededor. Dio un par de vueltas, le golpeó suavemente con la cabeza en los zapatos, profirió dos cortos ladridos, agarró con sus dientes la túnica de Remus y tiró impaciente de ella, pero con cuidado de no rasgarla.

\- Ahora no, Canuto. Quiero terminar de leer este libro.

Pero Canuto no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Siguió insistiendo. Ladró de nuevo, esta vez demasiado cerca del oído de Remus, que hizo una mueca.

\- ¿No puedes ir a buscar a otro? ¿James, Peter? – rogó Remus, necesitado de unos minutos a solas. ¿Era tanto pedir?

El can se sentó y le observó, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, con las orejas erguidas y con la lengua de fuera.

Remus no sabía si fiarse. Carraspeó y volvió a clavar la vista en el libro. Buscó la línea en la que se había quedado. Comenzó de nuevo la lectura, pero no logró concentrarse. Por el rabillo del ojo era incapaz de perder de vista a aquel enorme perro negro, que jadeaba, visiblemente impaciente.

Agarró el libro con ambas manos y lo levantó más, colocándolo justo delante de su cara, tapando así aquella enorme distracción en un desesperado intento de concentrarse.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando algo apartó el libro de su cara.

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó Remus -. ¡EH! ¡Ten cuidado, Canuto, que ese libro es de la biblioteca! – volvió a exclamar, alarmado al comprobar que el perro llevaba el libro entre sus fauces.

El animago se alejó con el libro, trotando feliz, a lo que Remus, finalmente, se levantó para ir tras él y recuperarlo.

Pero el perro era más ágil que el humano. Y, sobre todo, tenía más ganas de jugar.

Fue de un lado a otro, virando hábilmente cuando el chico estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, dando saltos de aquí para allá, mientras Remus no hacía más que resbalar sobre las hojas secas, protestar y rogar que tuviese cuidado con el libro.

Finalmente Canuto se detuvo y dejó caer el libro en el suelo. Remus se detuvo a su lado y lo recuperó de inmediato, dándole vueltas entre sus manos, comprobando su estado y limpiando los restos de saliva del can.

El chico jadeaba por la pequeña carrera.

\- Siempre te sales con la tuya – rezongó Remus. Intentó dirigirle una mirada seria y ofendida a su amigo mientras abrazaba el libro, como protegiéndolo de él. Pero no pudo, porque la sonrisa de su rostro estropeaba su intento de regañina -. Vale, ya has jugado. ¿Me dejas ahora terminar el libro? ¡Por favooooooor!

Canuto se acercó al árbol en el que su amigo había estado apoyado hacía tan solo unos minutos y se tumbó. Se revolcó un poco por el suelo, moviendo hojas secas y tierra, después se estiró cuan largo era, bostezó y finalmente pareció encontrar la postura perfecta para una siesta.

Viéndolo actuar de esa forma, uno casi podía olvidarse de que se trataba en realidad de un adolescente convertido en perro y no de un perro de verdad. Uno muy listo, activo y juguetón, pero un perro al fin y al cabo.

Aprovechando el momento de calma, Remus se sentó raudo de nuevo junto al árbol, al lado de Canuto, dispuesto a continuar con la lectura. Pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando sintió pasos y voces que se acercaban.

Era Peter, acompañado de Alexia y Jonathan. Remus no pudo evitar que se le escapara un breve gemido de frustración al verse de nuevo interrumpido.

\- Veis, aquí están. Ya os lo había dicho – anunció Peter.

\- ¿Están? Aquí sólo está Remus – constató Alexia. A Peter se le subieron los colores al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en otra respuesta porque entonces Alexia gritó -: ¡Jonathan, NO!

Y es que su amigo había salido disparado hacia Canuto y casi se había tirado sobre él al grito de "¡Hoooolaaaaa perritooooo!".

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – grito Alexia, visiblemente alterada - Puede atacarte.

\- Oh, tranquila, Canuto es inofensivo – la tranquilizó Remus, mientras contemplaba, un tanto atónito, como Jonathan achuchaba entre sus brazos a Canuto, que trataba de deshacerse, sin resultados, del poderoso abrazo de oso del niño.

\- ¿Y este perro? ¿De dónde ha salido? – preguntó Alexia -. ¿Es vuestro?

\- No, no. No sabemos a quién pertenece, seguramente a alguien del pueblo, pero aparece por aquí de vez en cuando – explicó Remus de forma natural, una respuesta bastante ensayada y utilizada ya en anteriores ocasiones.

\- Es muy bonito – dijo la niña, pero mirándolo con cierto temor.

\- Y es muy dócil – corroboró Peter -. ¿Quieres acariciarlo?

\- No, no – se apresuró a contestar ella -. No hace falta.

\- ¿No te gustan los perros? – preguntó Remus, que alternaba su atención entre Alexia y Jonathan, que seguía acariciando, abrazando e incluso besando al can. Nunca había visto a Jonathan repartir tantos gestos de cariño. Mejor dicho, no recordaba haberle visto mostrar ni un solo gesto cariñoso con nadie más allá de alguna sonrisa.

\- No es eso – contestó la chica, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada -. Me dan un poco de miedo. Ya sé que es una tontería, pero…

\- No te preocupes. Es algo bastante común.

\- Sí, yo también les tengo miedo a los perros – dijo Peter.

\- Pero con Canuto no tienes de qué preocuparte, nunca haría daño ni a una mosca. Es como de la familia - la tranquilizó Remus.

Canuto consiguió por fin deshacerse del constrictor abrazo de Jonathan y se puso en pie. Jonathan no se desanimó, sino que cogió un palo y lo lanzó lejos, esperando a que el perro fuera a por él. Por suerte, Canuto decidió seguirle el juego. El chico aplaudió y se rio con entusiasmo cuando el animal le trajo de vuelta el palo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó entonces Alexia, tratando de cambiar de tema -. Peter dijo que estaba contigo.

\- Se fue a dar una vuelta – contestó Remus.

\- Ah, ya – respondió ella, y al licántropo le pareció captar cierta desilusión.

Jonathan volvió a aplaudir y a reírse, realmente alegre y emocionado con su nuevo e inesperado compañero de juegos. Mientras tanto, Remus, Peter y Alexia se sumergieron en una charla sobre clases y profesores que, de alguna forma, acabó derivando en otra conversación sobre la mejor manera de doblar un pergamino para hacer un avión elegante a la par que aerodinámico y cómo lograr hacerlo volar sin magia.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando estaban todos sentados cenando en el gran comedor y Jonathan no paraba de contarle a Alexia lo bien que se lo había pasado con su nuevo amigo perruno, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía porque había estado presente, Sirius, mirando de reojo al chico, se acercó a Remus y le susurró:

\- Pero qué energía tiene este chaval. Pensé que nunca se aburriría de tirarme el dichoso palito.

\- Tú también te lo has pasado bien, no me engañes – susurró a su vez Remus, observando distraído los aviones de papel que descansaban sobre la mesa y que él mismo, junto con Peter y Alexia, habían hecho nada más llegar al castillo -. Y tampoco puedes quejarte de todos los mimos que te ha dado.

\- ¡Sí! Es increíble. En sólo una hora me ha demostrado mil veces más cariño y atención que en todo lo que llevamos de curso. Le caigo mejor de perro que de humano.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- ¿Ah no? Observa – Sirius se levantó de la mesa y la rodeó hasta llegar junto a Jonathan. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro -. ¿Qué tal, Jonathan? Así que te lo has pasado fenomenal con Canuto, eh.

El chico se deshizo rápidamente del abrazo del joven y se apartó un poco de él. Sirius le lanzó una breve pero elocuente mirada a Remus, sentado a su otro lado, que puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, me lo pasé genial. Es el mejor perro del mundo.

\- Así que el mejor perro del mundo… Cuéntame más – dijo Sirius a la vez que cogía uno de los aviones de papel y lo lanzaba con maestría.

El pequeño avión de papel sobrevoló la mesa de Gryffindor y aterrizó suavemente sobre una bandeja de guisantes.

…

\- ¡Ah! Míralo. Ya apareció – anunció Sirius, echando un vistazo por una estrecha ventana del pasillo.

Remus, que iba unos pasos por delante, frenó en seco, se giró y se apresuró en acercarse a su amigo. La ventana era realmente estrecha, así que tuvo que pegarse a él, incluso empujándolo un poco a un lado, para poder ver a través del cristal.

Divisó a Jonathan allí abajo, subiendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, escoltado por James y Lily. El chico parecía un poco molesto. Chafado, como si le hubiesen estropeado unos planes de lo más divertidos.

Remus, Sirius, Alexia y Peter llevaban ya un buen rato buscándolo. No contaban con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador ya que este estaba en poder de James. Y James, a su vez, desaparecido con Lily a saber en qué rincón del castillo.

Pero, por casualidades de la vida, ahí estaban los tres. Remus se preguntó si, acaso, Jonathan habría estado todo ese tiempo con la pareja. Le parecía poco probable, pero quién sabe. De todas formas, pronto saldría de dudas.

\- Volvamos a la sala común – dijo. Sirius asintió y le siguió.

Pocos minutos después llegaron James y Lily y tomaron asiento junto a los chicos, que ocupaban un par de sofás de una esquina de la sala común.

\- ¿Y Jonathan? – fue el saludo de Remus.

\- Nos encontramos en la entrada con Alexia y se fue con ella – contestó Lily.

\- Llevábamos un buen rato buscándolo. ¿Estaba con vosotros?

\- No. Estaba merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido, no muy lejos de los terrenos del colegio.

\- Sí, hablando solo – matizó James.

\- Yo no diría eso. Me dio la sensación de que hablaba con alguien o algo.

\- ¿Algo invisible? – preguntó James mirando a su novia como si esta se hubiese vuelto loca momentáneamente. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- La pregunta verdaderamente importante aquí es … - interrumpió Sirius, clavando sus astutos ojos en James -. ¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos en el Bosque Prohibido? – y una sonrisilla pícara y autosuficiente acompañó a la pregunta.

\- Eso, mi querido amigo, no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ya veo – el moreno paseó su mirada hacia la chica, que no tuvo reparos en devolvérsela sin cambiar su expresión. Sirius volvió a mirar a su amigo - ¿No hace ya demasiado frío como para tener citas en el exterior?

\- ¿Y a ti que narices te importa, Black? – le espetó la pelirroja.

\- Nada, nada – Sirius se echó hacia atrás en el sofá e hizo un gesto conciliador con las manos -. Simple curiosidad. Nada más.

\- Pensé que la curiosidad era una característica de los felinos, no cosa de perros pulgosos.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – Lily contempló a James como si ahora fuera él quien había perdido el juicio. A Sirius se le escapó una risotada.

\- ¿Es que no ves la cara de perro que tiene el idiota este? – dijo James, tratando de buscar rápidamente una vía de escape. Sirius, en vez de ofenderse, se rio todavía más fuerte.

Lily arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida y mirando a uno y a otro, segura de que se le escapaba algo.

\- ¡Ah, estáis aquí! – Peter apareció de pronto, colorado y sudoroso y casi sin resuello –. En la torre de astronomía no estaba y tampoco en el baño de prefectos.

\- Oh, Peter, ¡Jonathan ya apareció! – le respondió Remus, un poco avergonzado porque se había olvidado de él.

\- Ah – acertó a decir el chico. Y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, a su lado. Ni siquiera preguntó dónde lo habían encontrado.

Poco después bajaron todos a cenar y allí se reunieron con sus dos amigos de primero. Remus sabía ya, por experiencias pasadas, que no serviría de nada regañar a Jonathan. En vez de eso, mientras cenaban, le preguntó amablemente qué había hecho durante la tarde.

\- Fui al bosque a visitar a los caballos alados.

\- ¿A los…? – las palabras murieron en la boca de Remus cuando entendió a qué se refería el chico.

Jonathan podía ver a los thestrals. Remus, por el contrario, no podía verlos, pero sabía de su existencia.

Fruto de la impresión que aquel descubrimiento le acaba de provocar, fue incapaz de añadir nada durante unos segundos, mientras asimilaba lo que aquello implicaba. Aquel chico, tan joven, con apenas once años de edad, ya había visto morir a alguien. Y no solo eso, si no que entendía, además, el concepto de la muerte, lo que significaba. De lo contrario, no podría ver a aquellas criaturas.

Un ramalazo de tristeza le recorrió el alma a Remus y contempló a su joven amigo con otros ojos. Aquel chico era toda una caja de sorpresas.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo algún día a verlos? – preguntó Jonathan, y le miró sonriendo y esperanzado.

\- Sabes que está prohibido ir al Bosque Prohibido, ¿verdad? – le dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Los hombros del chico se hundieron un poco.

\- Pero si tú no se lo dices a nadie, y yo tampoco, nadie lo sabrá – dijo susurrando, casi suplicando, y con un ruego en sus ojos. Y ante una carita tan dulce como aquella, ¿cómo resistirse?

\- De acuerdo, una tarde iremos juntos.

El chiquillo mostró una sonrisa tan grande que incluso se le calló fuera un trozo de pan que estaba masticando en ese momento.

A Remus se le escapó una risita a la vez que se contuvo de rodear al chico entre sus brazos y apretujarlo en ellos hasta hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que hubiese podido presenciar en su corta vida.

Un rato después, cuando ya estaban todos en sus respectivos dormitorios, Remus seguía sin poder quitarse a Jonathan de la cabeza.

Sus amigos charlaban y reían sin parar mientras se ponían el pijama. Pero Remus estaba tardando más de lo normal en cambiarse, absorto como estaba en sus preocupaciones.

Los chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta.

\- ¡Ey, Remus! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Remus! Eooo, ¿vuelves con nosotros?

\- Eh, ¿qué?

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Llevas toda la noche muy callado.

\- En Jonathan.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Sirius, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre su cama.

\- ¿Le pasa algo? – quiso saber James.

Remus pensó si contarles lo de los thestrals, pero decidió que por el momento mejor no. Se trataba de algo bastante personal y, de todas formas, tampoco era eso de lo que les quería hablar.

\- Llevo un rato pensando que, bueno, quizás os parezca una locura, pero que quizás podríamos enseñarle alguno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade.

\- ¡QUÉEEE!

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco!

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- Esperad, escuchad. Es solo que, creo que el castillo se le ha hecho pequeño…

\- ¿¡Cómo se le va a hacer pequeño si este lugar es enorme!? Nosotros tardamos años en recorrerlo por completo y en averiguar todos sus secretos – le contestó James, incrédulo.

\- Precisamente. Y somos cuatro. Y él solito en solo un par de meses ya ha averiguado buena parte de lo que a nosotros nos llevó tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? – protestó James -. Ese no es motivo para enseñarle los pasadizos. Hicimos una promesa. Ni siquiera se los he enseñado a Lily.

Estalló entonces una pequeña discusión entre los merodeadores. James y Peter se negaban en rotundo a acceder a la idea de Remus y este, a su vez, intentaba negociar con ellos sin obtener resultados. Ninguno de los argumentos, ni de un bando ni del otro, lograba convencer al contrario.

\- Creo que no lo has pensado bien, Remus – habló entonces Sirius, que llevaba unos minutos en silencio -. No sé por qué te ha dado ahora con salirnos con esto pero párate un momento a pensarlo bien. Si le muestras el camino al exterior, ¿qué nos asegura a nosotros que en su próxima pataleta no huya y se esconda en Hogsmeade, o más lejos, incluso? Aquí en el castillo logramos localizarlo más o menos sin problemas gracias al mapa, pero sin él sería casi imposible.

\- Pero él quiere salir… – empezó Remus.

\- Ya, como todos sus compañeros - le cortó Sirius-. Pero las normas no permiten las salidas a Hogsmeade hasta tercer curso. Y si los demás alumnos deben fastidiarse y cumplirlas, él también, que para eso están.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Sirius, y en sus miradas se podía leer la incredulidad. Incredulidad pero también algo de reproche porque, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser irónico que esas palabras acabaran de salir precisamente de su boca, el mayor rebelde e incumplidor de normas del colegio de los últimos años.

No obstante, aun procediendo de Sirius, aquellas palabras hicieron callar a Remus. Una parte de él seguía pensando que Jonathan se sentía enjaulado y que necesitaba explorar más lugares pero, por otro lado, Sirius tenía razón.

Quizá se estaba dejando llevar por la pena y por las ansias de sobreproteger y mimar al chico, sin pararse a pensar si realmente era lo mejor para él.

Se sentó en la cama, alicaído, y miró a sus amigos. Tres pares de ojos puestos en él y pendientes de su respuesta.

De pronto se sintió avergonzado. Él siempre había sido el sensato, la voz de la conciencia y, sin embargo, no hacía ni medio minuto estaba tratando de convencer a sus amigos de que le ayudasen a infringir las normas. Más grave todavía, hacer que las infringiera un alumno de primero.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de despejarse.

\- Yo… chicos, lo siento. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Tenéis razón. Ha sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea.

\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada - respondió James -. Será mejor que nos vayamos para la cama.

\- Sí, será lo mejor – Remus no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Se levantó, se puso rápidamente el pijama y se metió en la cama. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la mirada de Sirius, que lo observaba desde la cama de al lado. Mientras se iba quedando dormido, a Remus le pareció ver preocupación en sus ojos. Quizás se lo estuviese imaginando.

…

\- ¿De qué estarán hablando esos dos?

Remus apartó la vista del libro y miró a Sirius. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio, al otro lado de la biblioteca, a Snape hablando con el hermano de su amigo.

En vez de contestar se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrarse en el grueso tomo sobre pociones.

Sin embargo notó a Sirius intranquilo y molesto a su lado. Como para no notarlo, porque su amigo no paraba de mover inconscientemente una pierna, cada vez de forma más rápida. La mesa ya había empezado a temblar ligeramente y el tap tap tap del pie de Sirius contra el suelo se le había metido en la cabeza haciendo que Remus ya se hubiese perdido tres veces en la lectura.

Carraspeó un par de veces, pero Sirius no se dio por aludido.

\- Sirius, para, nuestra mesa es el epicentro de un terremoto - le susurró.

\- ¿Qué? - el moreno apartó por fin la mirada de los dos slytherins - ¿Qué andarán tramando?

\- ¿Y por qué presupones que traman algo? Podrían estar hablando de cualquier cosa: de las clases, del próximo partido de quidditch, de la ensalada mustia que nos pusieron al mediodía para comer…

\- No van en el mismo curso, a Snape no le interesa el quidditch y ¿ensalada? Remus, por favor. Esos dos traman algo. Hazme caso, lo huelo.

\- Claaaro. Como los dos son de slytherin es sabido por todos que solo viven por y para hacer el mal.

\- Y para fastidiarnos a los de Gryffindor. No lo olvides. Hay que vigilarlos. Lástima que no esté James. Podríamos estar ya planeando el contraataque.

"Lástima que no esté James". Remus apartó la vista un instante. Sabía que Sirius no lo había dicho con maldad. Simplemente echaba de menos a su amigo. Pero cada vez que soltaba un "Si James estuviera aquí" o "James estaría de acuerdo conmigo", no podía evitar sentir que tanto él como Peter eran los amigos de repuesto, un segundo plato.

\- Pensé que ya habíais dejado a un lado esta guerra vuestra.

\- La guerra nunca acabará - afirmó Sirius recostándose hacia atrás en la silla.

\- Sólo buscas una excusa para enzarzaros en otra batalla contra ellos. Pero conmigo no cuentes esta vez. No quiero volver a acabar empapado en jugo de pomelo con tabasco.

Sirius soltó una risotada que hizo que varios pares de ojos molestos se clavaran en ellos desde las mesas más cercanas.

\- Los cálculos no fueron perfectos y algunas granadas pringosas explotaron antes de tiempo… pero fue divertido.

\- Si me hubieseis dejado a mí hacer los cálculos eso no habría pasado.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntario para la fabricación de otra tanda de granadas? - a Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no no no no. No he dicho eso.

\- Podría funcionar bien esta vez. Y podemos modificar el relleno.

\- Que no, Sirius. Olvídalo.

\- Colarnos allí de nuevo no va a ser fácil… ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

\- Te estoy diciendo que… Arg, da igual. Es como si hablara solo. Da igual lo que diga. Nunca me hacéis caso y siempre acabáis haciendo lo que os da la gana.

_"Y enredándome a mí también"_, pensó.

Apartó la vista de su amigo y miró por el ventanal. Ya había anochecido y el cristal le devolvía ahora su imagen y la instantánea de la biblioteca detrás de él.

Y a Sirius, sentado a su lado.

Vio el reflejo de su rostro en la ventana, observándole. Sus miradas se encontraron.

A Remus se le aceleró el corazón.

\- Te hacemos más caso del que crees – dijo entonces Sirius.

Sirius observó a Remus o, mejor dicho, al reflejo de su amigo, que se había quedado callado momentáneamente. El licántropo apartó la vista del ventanal y señaló el pergamino que Sirius tenía delante suyo sobre la mesa.

\- Pues hazme caso ahora y copia este apartado de aquí. Me gustaría terminar el trabajo de pociones antes de la cena.

\- Debes estar refiriéndote a la cena de mañana, porque es imposible que lo terminemos en media hora - protestó el chico.

Su amigo, sin embargo, volvía a estar centrado en la lectura y no le respondió. Resignado, cogió la pluma y comenzó a escribir, esmerándose con la caligrafía. Mientras esperaba a que Remus le indicase qué copiar a continuación, volvió a observarle a través del reflejo del ventanal.

Justo detrás de Remus, en otra mesa, había un candelabro encendido y la luz que desprendía hacía que el contorno del reflejo de Remus brillase con colores cálidos. La imagen de la luna llena le vino a Sirius a la mente y, sin saber cómo, se encontró pensando en lo importante de la influencia de Remus en sus vidas.

Él era como la luna: una presencia en segundo plano, un astro al que a veces ni se le presta atención, con una luz mucho más discreta que la del sol; siempre con un lado oculto, pero cuya cercanía tenía la fuerza necesaria incluso para controlar al indomable océano. Incluso cuando no brillaba en el cielo, su influencia seguía estando ahí.

Una simple mirada de Remus había bastado para disuadirlos a él y a James de hacer algunas travesuras peligrosas, o les había hecho detenerse a tiempo cuando excedían los límites.

Como aquel otro día, hacía un par de semanas.

Sirius regresaba solo de nuevo del entrenamiento, un poco molesto, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, porque su mejor amigo había vuelto a pasar de él e irse con Lily. Pero sobre todo estaba de bajón porque el entrenamiento había sido un auténtico desastre. Sirius no había dado una esa tarde y se sentía enfadado consigo mismo.

Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, en su camino se había cruzado con su hermano Regulus y sus amigos, que no dejaron pasar aquella oportunidad de encontrarse en superioridad numérica y comenzaron a increparle.

Sirius no era de los que se amedrentaba con facilidad y no tuvo reparo alguno en defenderse e incluso en responder con ingeniosas y ofensivas mofas.

Y la cosa habría llegado a más si no fuera porque en ese instante habían aparecido por el pasillo Peter y Remus, quien, sin apenas decir nada, consiguió aplacar y calmar a Sirius.

Así era Remus. Esa era la influencia de Remus.

No obstante, a Sirius ni se le pasaría por la cabeza expresar en voz alta estos pensamientos porque sabía que a Remus le desagradaría que lo comparase con el satélite de plata.

* * *

**Hola. Al fin he vuelto para subir no sólo un capítulo, sino ¡DOS!. Sólo me falta releer el siguiente y revisarlo y pronto lo colgaré.**

**Espero que estéis todos bien, llevando lo mejor posible esta cuarentena (en España al menos llevamos ya tres semanas en estado de alarma y confinados en nuestras casas). Pero lo que haga falta para parar esta pandemia.**

**Pensé que no sería posible, pero al final logré encontrar unas horitas para poder sentarme a escribir y aquí estoy de nuevo :) E****spero que el capítulo os haya gustado y distraído aunque sea un ratito.**

**Un besos y un abrazo para tod s. Muchos ánimos.**


	5. Una gran pérdida y una fiesta de pijamas

**CAPÍTULO 5: Una gran pérdida y una fiesta de pijamas**

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban con fuerza contra las ventanas, arrastradas sin contemplaciones por las fuertes rachas de viento. A pesar de que todavía no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, las densas y oscuras nubes que había traído consigo el temporal hasta Escocia impedían el paso de los rayos del sol, obligando así a encender todas las luces del interior del castillo.

Los cuatro amigos disfrutaban de una tarde más o menos tranquila en la sala común. A pesar de que prácticamente todos los alumnos se encontraban en esos momentos en sus respectivas salas comunes, en contra de lo esperado no reinaba el acostumbrado alboroto. Puede que el mal tiempo apaciguara los ánimos, o puede que se debiera a la inminente llegada de los primeros exámenes.

Fuera como fuese, Remus agradecía esa atípica calma. Resultaba mucho más fácil poder concentrarse en sus tareas.

\- ¿De verdad queréis ir esta noche hasta las Tres Escobas? ¿Con la que está cayendo? – se quejó Peter. Su rostro reflejaba una total y absoluta desgana.

\- En los túneles no llueve, zopenco – replicó Sirius.

\- Pero desde Honeyducks hasta las Tres escobas no hay túnel. Nos vamos a empapar. Además, a mí no me apetece nada.

\- Pues quédate en el castillo, Colagusano. Nadie te obliga a venir – le dijo James -. Remus, ¿tú te vienes?

El licántropo apartó los ojos del libro que estaba estudiando y, con parsimonia, echó un vistazo al exterior. Hizo una leve mueca y volvió la vista hacia sus amigos.

\- Lo siento. Estoy con Peter. Yo también me quedo.

\- Vaya par de aguafiestas. Os acobardáis por un poco de agua – se quejó Sirius.

\- Pues tú y yo solos, y así nos ponemos al día – dijo James entusiasmado.

\- Si con eso te refieres a que me vas a contar detalles de tus citas con Evans, o que me vas a soltar más frasecitas cursis en francés, paso.

\- Oh, chérie, mon amour… – susurró James con su mejor voz seductora, acercándose a Sirius, poniéndole ojitos y morritos.

Sirius cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo estampó a su amigo en la cara.

\- No entiendo que ve Evans en ti. Me caía mejor cuando tenía claro que eras un idiota de remate.

\- Y sigo pensando que es un idiota de remate – como atraída por la mención de su nombre, Lily apareció a su lado y sentó entre James y Sirius.

\- Ah, hola, Evans. Tu novio ha intentado seducirme.

\- Ya lo he visto. ¿Y has podido resistirte?

\- Desde luego. No tiene nada que hacer conmigo. Yo tengo unos gustos mucho más exquisitos.

\- Vaya con el señorito – James estiró un brazo y le propinó un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo.

\- Lo siento, chérie – le respondió con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió hacia los demás -. ¿Os apetece jugar a las cartas?

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, incluso Remus, un poco cansado ya de estudiar.

...

\- Con toda el agua que llevo encima podría llenar el cubo de la fregona de Filch. Mira – Sirius se detuvo y se escurrió la melena. Un buen chorro de agua helada cayó sobre el suelo del pasadizo.

\- Que ni se te ocurra quejarte delante de Remus o Peter o te soltarán un "os lo dijimos".

\- Descuida. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. Pero, ¡joder! Tenían razón. Qué manera de llover. ¡Y qué puto frío!

\- Pues con todo el whisky de fuego que te has bebido deberías haber entrado en calor – comentó James.

\- Pues no ha sido suficiente.

\- ¿Quieres volver a por más?

\- ¿Estás de coña? Lo que quiero es llegar a la sala común y meterme en la ducha, bajo el agua hirviendo.

\- Shh, calla, que ya estamos llegando – James sacó el mapa del merodeador de debajo de su capa y lo desdobló. Le echó un vistazo – Filch anda cerca. Demasiado. Tenemos que esperar.

\- Joder, tengo mucho frío.

\- Shhh.

Guardaron silencio un rato, mientras contemplaban el mapa. No apartaron la vista de dos pares de pisadas, unas felinas y las otras humanas. Un rato después ambas se alejaron por un corredor. Esperaron un poco más y salieron del pasadizo.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, Sirius, aún temblando de frío, se giró para cerrar la abertura del pasadizo. A su lado, su amigo parecía buscar algo frenéticamente por los bolsillos y entre los pliegues de su túnica.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Ha dado media vuelta? – preguntó Sirius girándose y contemplando a su amigo, preocupado.

\- ¡He perdido la rosa!

\- ¿Qué?

\- La rosa que había cogido para Lily.

\- Ah, eso.

\- Tenemos que volver. Seguro que se me ha caído por el pasadizo. O en la calle.

\- Estás loco. No voy a dar media vuelta por una estúpida flor.

\- No es estúpida. Es un regalo para Lily.

\- Vale. Mañana vuelves y le coges otra. Pero ahora nos vamos.

\- No, quería dársela antes del desayuno…

\- ¡Os tengo! - se oyó un grito triunfal - ¡Esta vez no escaparéis, malditos mequetrefes!

James había estado tan concentrado en la pérdida de la flor que se había olvidado por completo de seguir revisando el mapa. Y ahora una alta y escuchimizada sombra se perfilaba al fondo del pasillo, acercándose siniestramente hacia ellos.

Se ve que mientras los jóvenes amigos discutían, el conserje y su gata habían dado media vuelta y les habían pillado _in fraganti_.

James apenas tuvo tiempo de tocar el mapa con la varita y susurrar "travesura realizada" justo un segundo antes de que la señora Norris pegase un salto y le golpease en el brazo, haciendo que el mapa saliese volando y cayese al suelo.

Sorprendentemente rápido, Filch se agachó y lo recogió antes de que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – el decrépito hombre lo escudriñó, dándole vueltas y abriendo y cerrando el pergamino. Aparentemente no era más que un trozo de papel en blanco.

\- No es nada. Un pergamino. De clase. Para hacer un trabajo.

\- ¡Mentira! Vosotros nunca tramáis nada bueno. No sé qué es, pero ya podéis despediros, porque nunca más volveréis a ver este trozo de pergamino. ¡Nunca más! – y acompañó las fatídicas palabras con una risotada triunfal, que al poco se truncó en una tos seca.

Los chicos protestaron e inventaron mil escusas, pero no les sirvió de nada. El mapa había quedado oficialmente confiscado. Y tampoco se libraron de la consiguiente regañina de la profesora McGonagall ni del castigo.

\- Tenemos que limpiar todas las letrinas de todos los baños del segundo piso. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Son una barbaridad! – se quejó James, profundamente abatido, cuando estuvieron de vuelta en su dormitorio -. McGonagall se ha pasado. Tampoco es que nos pillaran haciendo nada del otro mundo. Simplemente paseando de noche. Otras veces hicimos cosas peores y los castigos no fueron tan… asquerosos.

\- Yo creo que lo que le molestó más a la profesora fue que Filch la despertara para que nos castigara. ¿Viste su cara de fastidio?

\- Pues que castigara a Filch limpiando retretes, no te digo.

\- Eso él ya lo hace todos los días – comentó Sirius sentado en su cama y con los hombros hundidos. Seguía mojado, pero el frío parecía habérsele olvidado después del disgusto -. Si hubieses estado más atento esto no habría pasado, James.

\- Oye, ¿estás diciendo que la culpa es mía?

\- Si no hubieses estado tan pendiente de esa maldita flor… Tanto Lily por aquí, Lily por allá.

\- Si tienes algún problema con mi relación con Lily suéltalo ya, Black – James se había puesto en pie y miraba fijamente a Sirius, con el enfado encendiéndose en sus ojos castaños.

\- No tengo ningún problema, Potter – Sirius también se levantó y le devolvió la mirada -. Pero te distrajiste y ahora hemos perdido el mapa.

\- Oh, disculpe usted, don perfecto que nunca se equivoca.

Sirius levantó la mano y le señaló con el índice a la vez que abría la boca para decir algo. Pero pareció pensárselo mejor porque al momento bajó la mano. Sin embargo, dijo:

\- Al menos yo no ignoro a mis amigos.

James entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - lo dijo suave, sin levantar la voz. Pero el dolor y el peligro eran palpables.

\- Peter, mejor vámonos. Dejémosles hablar a solas – le susurró Remus a Peter, acercándose a él.

\- Quedaos aquí – ordenó James sin dejar de mirar a Sirius -. Contesta, ¿qué quieres decir?

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Sirius guardó silencio. Nadie dijo nada mientras tenía lugar una intensa batalla de miradas.

Por un momento Remus llegó a pensar que los dos amigos seguían con la discusión de manera telepática. _"¡Qué estupidez!"_, se regañó a sí mismo. _"Paso demasiado tiempo escuchando a Jonathan hablar sobre mutantes y sus poderes"._

\- Nada. Olvídalo. Es una tontería – habló Sirius finalmente -. Estoy cansado, tengo frío y estoy enfadado porque ese idiota nos ha quitado el mapa.

James pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, sobre todo al sentir ese "NOS ha quitado" en lugar de un "TE ha quitado". Pero sólo un poco.

\- ¿Te sientes ignorado? – como Sirius no contestaba se giró y clavó los ojos en los otros dos chicos - ¿Os sentís ignorados?

De la boca de Peter sólo salieron un par de balbuceos que sonaron un poco lastimeros mientras que Remus no hacía más que dar evasivas:

\- Bueno, a ver, ehhh, ignorados… tanto como eso… Es normal que pases más tiempo con Lily y nos parece bien, claro. Pero, bueno, a ver, eh…

\- No lo sabía – dijo James con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y parecía aún más abatido que antes -. No me había dado cuenta. Pero, joder, pensé que os alegraríais por mí. Es normal que quiera pasar más tiempo con mi novia, ¿no? –parecía desesperado por defenderse – Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ella y ahora que por fin estamos juntos…

\- Y nos alegramos por ti, James, claro que sí – le animó Remus.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – James miró de nuevo a Sirius.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo olvidases. No lo pienso realmente.

\- Sí que lo piensas. En el fondo pero lo piensas. Sino no lo habrías dicho.

\- Ha sido un calentón.

\- Vale.

\- Vale.

\- No quiero ignorarte. Pero tampoco quiero dejar de ver a Lily.

\- Nadie te ha pedido eso.

\- Tampoco te voy a llevar conmigo a las citas con ella.

\- ¡Por Merlín, no!

\- Bien.

\- Genial.

Remus volvió a sentarse en su sitio. La tormenta parecía haberse disipado tan rápido como había empezado. Las cosas no habían vuelto aún a la completa normalidad entre los dos amigos pero pronto se les pasaría y al día siguiente todo quedaría olvidado y perdonado. Como tantas otras veces.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio durante unos minutos.

\- Hemos perdido a un gran amigo – soltó de pronto James, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

Remus y Peter le miraron confusos.

\- Tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo invertido – añadió Sirius melancólico y cabizbajo -. Toda nuestra ilusión y nuestro trabajo y ahora se pudrirá en algún rincón del mohoso y maloliente despacho de ese inútil.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ni siquiera hemos podido despedirnos de él como se merece – dijo James muy melodramático.

\- Quizás sea mejor así – añadió Remus, comentario que le valió dos pares de miradas furibundas -. Estamos en el último curso y, fuera de aquí, el mapa no nos habría servido para nada. Al menos así nos aseguramos de que no caerá en malas manos.

\- ¡Pues yo no me rindo sin luchar! – exclamó de pronto James irguiéndose de nuevo.

\- ¡Así se habla! Yo lo secundo – le contestó su amigo del alma.

Todo malentendido o posible rencor entre ellos ya se había disipado del todo. Así de rápido. Así de fácil.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Remus mientras una levísima punzada de algo parecido a ¿celos?, ¿envidia? se le clavaba momentáneamente en el corazón.

Ni que decir tiene que todos los intentos de James y Sirius por colarse en el despacho de Filch y de recuperar su preciado mapa cayeron en saco roto, solo consiguiendo acumular unos cuantos castigos más.

Según pasaron los días, las semanas y después los meses, poco a poco fueron aceptando que había llegado el fin de una etapa y que nunca más volverían a ver aquel mapa. Pero todos los recuerdos ligados a su creación, todos los rincones que descubrieron y todas las aventuras que vivieron gracias a aquel mágico pergamino, eso nunca, jamás, les sería arrebatado.

…

\- La compañía es muy grata, chicos, pero Lily y yo subimos ya – anunció James dejando sobre la mesa las cartas de póker que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Juntos? – preguntó jocoso Sirius –. No os olvidéis de echar las cortinas. No queremos encontrarnos con nada desagradable cuando subamos.

\- Tú sí que eres desagradable – le contestó Lily -. Aunque no sea asunto tuyo, subimos juntos pero cada uno se va a su dormitorio.

\- Ya, ya. A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones.

\- Cállate, chucho – le espetó James lanzándole un cojín a Sirius -. Buenas noches, chicos.

\- Buenas noches – contestaron Remus y Peter a coro.

\- ¿Por qué siempre le llamas chucho? – quiso saber Lily mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

\- Nada, nada. Tonterías nuestras.

\- ¡No os olvidéis de tomar precauciones, chicos! Aún soy demasiado joven para ser tío – gritó Sirius cuando la pareja llegó al primer escalón.

A James se le subieron los colores. Y Lily también se puso roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no de furia. Le enseñó el dedo corazón a la vez que le gritaba "¡Me las pagarás, Black!", mientras James la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la cabeza despeinada de James volvió a aparecer.

\- Remus, chicos, venid – los llamó.

\- Uuuu, ¿vamos a montar una orgía? – preguntó Sirius, pero se calló de golpe cuando una alumna de primer o segundo curso que pasaba en ese momento a su lado preguntó que qué era eso.

Remus agarró a Sirius y lo sacó de la sala común, alarmado ante la posibilidad de que su amigo decidiese darle a saber qué explicaciones a la niña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Remus al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo cuando llegaron a la escalera.

\- Es Jonathan, nos lo hemos encontrado sentado en las escaleras. No sé qué le ha pasado con sus compañeros de habitación, pero le han echado y no le dejan entrar.

Cuando llegaron al primer rellano se encontraron a Jonathan sentado en un escalón, pegado a la pared y con las orejeras puestas. Los brazos le colgaban a ambos lados y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

La puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta y desde ella se escuchaba a Lily dando voces, echándoles una bronca monumental a los otros niños.

Mientras James intentaba recuperar a su novia, o mejor dicho, librar a aquellos pobres alumnos de primero de la "furia roja", los demás se llevaron a Jonathan al dormitorio de séptimo. Por el camino se toparon con Alexia, que se acababa de enterar de todo. Intentaron tranquilizarla y disuadirla de ir con ellos, que no hacía falta. Pero la muchacha era terca y, sobre todo, leal a Jonathan y había decidido no moverse de allí.

Finalmente acabaron los siete metidos en el dormitorio de los chicos.

\- Esto parece una fiesta de pijamas – comentó Lily despreocupadamente mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Todos se hallaban sentados repartidos entre las cuatro camas. La más atestada era la de Remus, en la que se encontraban él, Jonathan y Alexia.

\- ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? – preguntó Jonathan levantando la mirada y sonriendo de pronto - ¡Qué bien, nunca he estado en una!

\- Bueno, pues bienvenido a la primera – dijo James poniéndose en pie sobre su cama de un repentino salto (haciendo que Lily pegase un bote del susto) y extendiendo los brazos señalando el dormitorio de una manera muy ceremonial, propia de un presentador de esos programas muggles que salían por ese raro aparato llamado televisor.

\- No iremos a dar saltos en las camas, hacer una guerra de almohadas y contarnos secretitos, ¿verdad? Ya estamos mayorcitos para eso – protestó Sirius.

\- ¿No? – Jonathan parecía profundamente decepcionado.

\- ¿Pero vosotros también tenéis noches de secretitos? ¡No me digas! – exclamó Lily, que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.

\- No sé qué te estarás imaginando, pero ni nos hacemos trencitas ni nos peinamos los unos a los otros mientras hacemos confesiones – le respondió James muy serio. Lily se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama riéndose a carcajadas mientras que Sirius se daba en la frente con la mano abierta.

\- Sí hombre, tú dale ideas – protestó Sirius señalando a Lily, que lloraba de la risa, imaginándose a saber qué escena rarita entre los chicos -. Por si te interesa saberlo, los momentos de "confesiones de secretitos" no son lo que tú te crees. Aquí no se habla de chicas. Tema tabú – en este punto Remus tuvo que contener una carcajada.

\- Bueeeno – empezó a decir Peter -, si tú lo dices.

\- Tú te callas – protestó el moreno.

\- No te creo – consiguió decir Lily entre lágrimas y sujetándose la barriga -. Seguro que habláis de chicas todas las noches.

\- Pues mira, te lo resumo – le contestó Sirius -, básicamente consiste en James hablando sin parar de ti. Desde que tengo memoria. Todo muy monotemático, ya ves.

\- ¿Pero hacemos fiesta de pijamas o no? – quiso saber Jonathan, a quien no podía importarle menos el "tema chicas" -. Yo quiero saltar en las camas y hacer guerra de almohadas.

\- Ni hablar – respondió Sirius.

\- No le hagas caso, Jonathan – le tranquilizó Remus -. En el fondo a Sirius le encanta hacer todas esas cosas. Sólo se está haciendo el interesante.

\- Eso y que le encanta protestar por todo. Es su hobby favorito – añadió James.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Pero de qué vais? – protestó el aludido.

\- ¿Lo ves? – señaló James.

Sin decir nada Sirius agarró su almohada, se puso en pie sobre su cama y, acto seguido, saltó a la de su amigo para atestarle un buen almohadazo.

Lily lanzó un chillido de susto y protesta y de pronto se vio sentada en el suelo.

\- ¡Ay! – chilló de nuevo, frotándose el dolorido pompis.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? ¿La primera vez que te echan de una cama? – Sirius soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

\- Ahora sí que te vas a enterar, Black.

Jonathan se reía a carcajadas observando la batalla que acababa de comenzar entre aquellos tres. Poco después se les unieron los demás.

Una de las almohadas se rasgó y su interior acabó desparramándose. Plumas volaban por doquier, las risas y los alegres gritos de los chicos llenaron el dormitorio y las tablas de los somieres de las camas crujían peligrosamente, amenazando con partirse después de tantos años de una fiesta tras otra.

Al fin y al cabo, los chicos habían crecido y aquellos antiguos muebles tenían un límite al que parecían a punto de llegar.

Finalmente no hubo que lamentar mayores daños a parte de una almohada destrozada, las camas totalmente desechas y algunos cuantos leves chichones (Lily no fue la única que se cayó de la cama).

Todos se sentían mucho mejor después de aquella peculiar terapia. Las sonrisas relucían en sus rostros, decorados con cálidas mejillas sonrosadas y gotas de sudor que brillaban en sus frentes.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando y comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente de diferentes temas. Un rato después alguien le preguntó a Jonathan si quería hablar de lo que había pasado y este asintió.

Mientras Jonathan comenzaba a relatar lo que había ocurrido, Peter sacó de su baúl una enorme caja de galletas y se las fue ofreciendo a todo el mundo.

Los compañeros de cuarto de Jonathan se habían enfadado con él y lo habían echado de su dormitorio porque el chico se había enterado de que estaban organizando una trastada y los había denunciado a los prefectos.

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Sirius con la boca llena de una rica galleta de chocolate.

\- Porque es lo que hay que hacer. Hay que cumplir las normas. Es lo que dicen los profesores y los prefectos. Vosotros también me lo dijisteis. Si quiero ser prefecto, tengo que dar ejemplo.

Hubo varios intercambios de miradas.

\- Escúchame, Jonathan. No has hecho nada malo, eso lo primero – comenzó Remus -, pero es normal que tus compañeros se enfadaran.

\- A nadie le gustan los chivatos – añadió James - ¡Ay! Lily, ¿por qué me das un codazo?

\- A veces es mejor no delatar a tus amigos.

\- No son mis amigos – puntualizó Jonathan.

\- ¿Iban a hacerle daño a alguien? – quiso saber Remus.

\- Mmm, no – pensó el chico-. Sólo querían hacer un dibujo absurdo en una pared del pasillo que lleva a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

\- Pfff, vaya estupidez – Sirius soltó un par de resoplidos de desaprobación -. Pandilla de aficionados.

\- Quizás deberías haberte hecho el despistado. Quiero decir, dejarlo estar y no haberle dicho nada a nadie – le dijo James.

\- ¡Pero iban a hacer algo malo!

\- Era una travesura tonta. Todo el mundo hace alguna a lo largo de su vida.

\- Yo no – contestó Jonathan cuadrándose muy digno.

Hubo otro intercambio de miradas. Jonathan ni siquiera era consciente de la cantidad de veces que se había saltado las normas sin ser consciente de ello.

\- A ver, míralo de este modo – empezó Sirius -, si quieres tener amigos, no puedes ir chivándote de ellos todo el rato.

\- No me interesa ser amigo de ellos – contraatacó el chico. Sirius levantó los brazos en un gesto de desesperación y miró a Remus en busca de algo de ayuda.

\- Vale. Pero… piensa que van a ser tus compañeros de habitación durante siete años – dijo el licántropo -. Siete años, Jonathan. Es mucho tiempo. Por lo menos deberías tratar de no enemistarte con ellos. Nadie dice que tengas que ser su amigo y mucho menos participar en sus travesuras, pero al menos busca la manera de poder convivir con ellos lo más tranquilamente posible.

\- Es demasiado complicado. ¿Hay que cumplir las normas pero también hay que dejar que otros las incumplan?

\- Depende de la situación.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? – el chico parecía muy confuso y angustiado.

\- Pues… si tú no sabes cuándo debes hacer una u otra cosa, pide ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿A quién?

\- Pues a mí, ¿a quién va a ser? – exclamó Alexia -. Yo sí soy tu amiga, ¿verdad?

\- Claro – contestó él. Sin embargo, parecía que seguía sin tener del todo claro que entendiese lo que le estaban pidiendo.

Alexia lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un cariñoso abrazo mientras le susurraba "yo siempre te ayudaré".

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó más que el crujir de las galletas.

\- Yo ya sé que soy raro – dijo de pronto el chico. Todos se le quedaron mirando, atónitos -. Pero no pasa nada. No es culpa de ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Remus.

\- Soy distinto y eso asusta a la gente, porque no lo entienden. No son capaces de entender… Es más fácil odiar que comprender.

Nadie dijo nada porque nadie sabía qué decir después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras.

Sólo Peter se movió para acercarse a él.

\- ¿Otra galleta? – le ofreció.

Una vez se hubo disipado la impresión por las palabras del chico, Lily y Alexia se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, ya que el tiempo había pasado volando y se había hecho muy tarde.

Jonathan no quería volver a su dormitorio esa noche y durante un rato los chicos debatieron sobre cómo repartirse para dormir. Al final Remus le ofreció su cama a Jonathan y él se preparó una improvisada cama en el suelo.

Unos minutos después casi todos se habían quedado ya dormidos, agotados y vencidos por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Pero Remus no podía. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en las difusas sombras del techo mientras distintas imágenes no paraban de pasarle veloces por la mente. Intentaba dejar la mente en blanco pero simplemente no podía.

Escuchó un murmullo de sábanas en la cama a su derecha.

\- ¿Sigues despierto? – susurró Sirius.

\- Sí.

Más roce de ropas y sábanas. La cabeza de Sirius se asomó por el borde de su cama. Hablaron en susurros.

\- A ver si lo adivino. Pensando en Jonathan. ¿Verdad?

Remus no dijo nada.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que le pase a ese chico? Quiero decir, no es tu responsabilidad. Están los profesores, o los prefectos incluso.

\- ¿Quieres que mire para otro lado? Necesita ayuda y ya ves que él tampoco lo pone fácil. He congeniado con él. Conmigo habla. Si no lo ayudo yo, nadie más lo hará.

\- Eso no es cierto, Rem.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay más motivos? – preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

\- ¿Qué otros motivos va a haber?

\- Yo creo que te sientes identificado con él, y estás volcando tus propios temores en Jonathan.

Otro momento de silencio.

\- ¿Y qué si es así?

\- Pero tú no eres como él. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Remus no contestó. Pasaron los minutos y Sirius llegó a creer que quizás ya se hubiese quedado dormido.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella tarde después del baño en la piscina de los prefectos? Cuando encontramos allí a Jonathan.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, luego tú y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión…

\- Eso es agua pasada. Olvídalo.

\- Escucha. Me preguntaste que por qué estaba molesto y yo no supe darte un motivo. Me dijiste que cuando lo supiese te lo dijera, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero… ¿Te has estado rompiendo la cabeza con eso todo este tiempo? No tienes remedio.

\- Lo he estado pensando y creo que ese día estaba molesto porque, bueno, me sentía frustrado e impotente al tratar de ayudar a Jonathan. Como casi siempre. Pero tú, sin embargo, sin apenas esforzarte, supiste decirle lo que era mejor para él. Y no solo ese día, sino también otras veces.

\- ¿Así que estás celoso? – bromeó Sirius.

\- Idiota.

\- Te perdono – dijo Sirius sacando el brazo de debajo de las mantas para darle un par de palmaditas amistosas a Remus en la cabeza -. Te preocupas demasiado. Lo estás haciendo bien. El mocosillo te adora, Rem. Siempre está pendiente de ti y de lo que dices. ¡Si hasta me ha quitado el sitio a tu lado en el Gran Comedor!

\- Ahora pareces tú el celoso.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo, pero no respondió. Movió su mano y le revolvió el pelo a Remus en un gesto cariñoso que llevaba haciendo desde que se hicieron amigos hacía tantos años ya.

Ninguno dijo nada más y la conversación quedó así concluida. Unos instantes después Remus escuchó la respiración acompasada que le indicó que su amigo también se había quedado dormido.

La mano de Sirius seguía colgando del borde de la cama. El castaño se arrimó, acercando su cabeza hasta notar las yemas de los dedos de su amigo rozando sus cabellos y un poco la piel de su frente. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, sintiendo como poco a poco lograba al fin llegar al estado de calma que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño.

...

La conciencia de Remus amaneció con la inquietante sensación de estar siendo observado fijamente.

El joven abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los tablones del techo. Se incorporó un poco, confuso y desubicado. Aún tardó unos segundos en recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y en entender por qué estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

Una sombra a su izquierda llamó su atención y miró hacia ahí. Se encontró con los grandes y oscuros ojos de Jonathan, sentado y mirándole desde su cama.

\- Tienes una cicatriz – le dijo señalando con un dedo el abdomen del joven.

Remus irguió la cabeza y bajó la vista. Al parecer, en algún momento de la noche no sólo se había destapado sino que también se le había subido un poco la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando parte de su piel a la vista y, en ella, una de sus cicatrices.

Se sentó y se colocó bien la ropa.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Yo bien. Pero el que ha dormido en el suelo has sido tú. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- ¿Podéis hablar más bajo? – protestó la voz de Sirius, amortiguada bajo las mantas.

Remus comprobó que todos los demás seguían durmiendo en sus camas. Consultó su reloj y se sorprendió al ver lo temprano que era.

\- Aún falta mucho para la hora del desayuno. Deberías dormir un poco más, Jonathan.

\- No tengo sueño.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! – gruñó de nuevo Sirius girándose en su cama y escondiendo la cabeza debajo de su almohada.

\- Está bien, ya nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James con voz pastosa desde su cama.

\- Bajemos a la sala común antes de que se nos echen encima – le propuso Remus a Jonathan entre susurros.

Remus y Jonathan fueron de los primeros en bajar a desayunar al gran comedor. Después de pasarse un buen rato a solas los dos en la sala común, charlando y leyendo tranquilamente, les entró el hambre. Entraron a hurtadillas cada uno en su respectivo dormitorio para vestirse y unos minutos después ya estaban dando buena cuenta de un revuelto de huevos con bacon acompañado de un gran vaso de zumo de pomelo y naranja.

Desayunaron sin prisa, en silencio, saboreando cada bocado. No hubo necesidad de pelearse con alguien por la jarra de zumo o de café, de estar atento por si había que esquivar algún trozo de pan volador o de vigilar el plato por si algún descarado se atrevía a robarle el último bocado de bacon. No había estruendosas carcajadas ni absurdas discusiones.

Era raro.

Remus desvió un par de veces la vista hacia las grandes puertas, esperando ver aparecer a sus amigos de un momento a otro.

Pero aún tuvo que esperar un cuarto de hora más hasta que empezaron a llegar los primeros alumnos, los más madrugadores. Y aún pasaron otros treinta minutos hasta que sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia.

\- ¡Buenos días! – canturreó Sirius, luciendo mejor humor que hacía unas horas -. ¿Y Jonathan? – preguntó al encontrarse a Remus sentado solo a la mesa.

\- Hace rato que se fue a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó contento a la vez que se sentaba a su lado – Por fin puedo volver a desayunar en mi sitio. ¿No te vas a comer esa galleta?

\- Me la voy a guardar para… - tarde. Sirius ya se la había birlado del plato y se la había metido entera en la boca - … picar a media mañana.

\- Uffps. Llo ffiento

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ese croissant lo iba a coger yo! – protestó Peter.

\- No veo tu nombre por ninguna parte – le respondió James pegándole un mordisco al bollo.

\- ¡Siempre te coges los más grandes!

\- Hay que ser más rápido.

Remus sonrió.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento? – le preguntó Peter mientras se servía cuatro cruasanes.

\- Ah, nada. Cosas mías.

…

Aún faltaba un rato para la hora de la cena, pero Remus ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa del Gran Comedor, dándole un último repaso al trabajo de pociones que había terminado esa misma tarde en la biblioteca.

\- Me alegro de no ser ese pergamino – comentó Sirius sentándose enfrente de él. Remus le miró confuso -. Tu cara – Sirius imitó el gesto de su amigo, frunciendo excesivamente el ceño -. Lo miras con tal intensidad que parece que de un momento a otro arderá en llamas. ¿Qué es? – y, sin esperar respuesta, le arrebató la hoja de la mano - Arg. Deberes. Debí suponerlo.

\- Creo que le falta algo – dijo Remus, dudoso -. No sé si habré explicado bien el proceso de fermentación de las larvas. Ese día falté y la información que encontré en los diferentes libros de la biblioteca es un poco contradictoria.

\- Déjame ver.

Mientras Sirius leía atentamente la redacción de Remus, el licántropo percibió movimiento unos metros más allá. Un pequeño grupo de chicas de su edad, que lanzaban furtivas miradas hacia donde estaban.

Suspiró para sus adentros.

Una de ellas, Vanesa Myers, que llevaba un tiempo mostrando interés en Sirius, se separó del grupo y se acercó, despacio pero decidida.

\- Eh, hola, Black. Te vi ayer en el partido. Jugaste muy bien – Sirius ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, absorto por completo en la redacción -. Bueno, yo… - la chica ya no parecía tan segura -, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Si te va bien, claro.

Los segundos pasaban y Sirius no reaccionaba. Remus le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Ay! – Remus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, entonces sí, Sirius vio a Vanesa – Ey, hola, Myers. Eh, ¿estabas hablando conmigo?

\- Sí – susurró la chica. Remus casi pudo ver sus ánimos desparramándose por el suelo del comedor -. Te estaba preguntando si querías venir a Hogsmeade, conmigo, el sábado.

\- Ah, ya. Lo siento, pero ya he quedado. Verdad, ¿Remus? – miró a su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente -. Tenemos grandes planes para esta salida.

\- Ah, vale. Bueno, en otra ocasión. Hasta luego.

Y la chica se retiró, cabizbaja. Durante unos segundos Remus sintió pena por ella.

Clavó su vista en Sirius, que había retomado la lectura como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Está todo perfecto, Remus, y en cuanto a tu duda del tiempo de fermentación, lo único que debes añadir es… ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, nada, nada. Es que me acabo de acordar del chiste de Peter de esta mañana.

\- ¡Pero si daba pena!

\- Bueno, no era tan malo.

\- Era horrible. No tenía ni pizca de gracia.

\- Al menos no era ofensivo, asqueroso o innecesariamente desagradable.

\- ¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Lupin? ¿Tienes algo en contra de mis chistes?

\- No me negarás que algunos son un poco bestias. Como ese chiste tuyo de la monja con la jabalina clavada en la cabeza.

\- Ah, jajajajaja. Pues con ese chiste te reíste – le dijo señalándole acusadoramente -. Lo recuerdo bien, así que no vayas ahora de santito. Aunque lo niegues, yo sé que tú también tienes un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido.

\- Tonterías. A ver, ¿qué tengo que añadir aquí? – preguntó cogiendo el pergamino y la pluma, tratando de cambiar de tema. Pero para su desgracia y desesperación, Sirius comenzaba con una nueva tanda de chistes.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me apetecía mucho dejar plasmado de algún modo el momento en el que los chicos pierden el mapa, que es algo que ocurre en su último año en Hogwarts. Quizá no haya sido lo suficientemente épico, pero esta me pareció una buena opción: que tuvieran un despiste tonto (pobre James, le tocó a él).**

**Releyendo ahora para subirlo hice un añadido en el momento de "la fiesta de pijamas", la parte cuando Lily pregunta si ellos también se cuentan secretitos. Casi me da a mí también un ataque de risa porque por un momento (al igual que Lily), me vino una escena muy absurba a la cabeza (Sirius sentado en la cama y James detrás peinándole el pelo) XDDDD. **

**Hasta la próxima y un millón de gracias por leer!**


End file.
